Bravery and Friendship
by Laughter is my Fuel x
Summary: Mark escaped with his life when he left Alton and began a new life in another town. Along the way he makes friends and enemies but there are secrets to be uncovered and they will pose dangerous consequences for the group of friends.
1. New Start

**Disclaimer: This did not happen, purely fiction. **

* * *

Bravery and Friendship

New Start

Mark had escaped the spreading death just in the nick of time. It had consumed everyone in the town, with only him and his horse spared. Strangely he felt no pain, no sorrow, no grief, only remorse. He did nothing to help no-one; if only he had died too he would not have to feel such anguish, his father's wise and powerful words then rang through his head.

_Sorrow and regret only weigh you down, it makes you weak, and that's ok for a little while, but you must never let it consume you forever. We all fall, but what matters is picking yourself up and dusting yourself off. We are the choices we make, some may be wrong but that's what makes us human. There is no right or wrong path you take, it's the obstacles you overcome that make you a man. Bravery and Friendship are what you need to succeed in life, no matter how hard it gets. Whatever you do and whatever you decide, I know that you will do it for all the right reasons, no matter what the consequences. I will always be proud of you Mark; you could never make me feel anything else. _

A tear ran down his cheek and Mark was quick to wipe it away. His father was strong and he never showed his emotions or his weakness to any other man, and Mark would be just the same. He took a deep breath and buried it all inside where no-one could see. He had felt like this for two solid days of riding across the orange desserts of Utah. He was resting against his jet black horse and he knew a town was close by, so it was time to do what he had to.

Mark stood, dusted off his dark brown waistcoat and the white sleeves of his shirt (now slightly stained due to the dust) moved down to his denim trousers and brushed away the dust from them too. He gave his horse a light kick on its rump with his black leather boots to make her stand, adjusting his leather belt before he climbed into the saddle.

Reigns grasped firmly twixt his fingers, Mark looked forward and saw the town in the distance the harsh midday such blaring down upon it to make it wiggle and dance as the heat rose from the ground. Mark was now thankful for the shade his Stetson, his fathers Stetson, gave over his eyes almost like his father was providing it himself, watching over him as he made his first steps towards a new town and a new life, all on his own.

He never let go of the pistol and holdall his mother gave him, of all people, she was against violence. She hated everything to do with it, she always tried to control Mark's temper, always tried to keep him calm and out of fights but it never worked. After all the lectures and pleas she finally gave up and gave him her father's pistol. It was silver with a wooden handle and the holdall was leather. She always hoped that he would never have to use it, but a man needs self defence and a statement to show to others that he was not to be messed with. Mark didn't want to ever have to use it, he would be letting down his mother otherwise, but he still kept it regardless. He always had a piece of his mother and father with him wherever he went.

Trotting closer and closer to the town, Mark could already see the square wooden arch with the town's name nailed to the top of it.

**Bryce Canyon City**

**Population 198**

Mark was from Alton, the population there was only 119 with most of them being in their forties. This town boasted a new experience for Mark, he would experience new things and new people, _different_ people, though that didn't intimidate Mark one bit. He had faced cruel men in his time, he knew how to handle himself and he was going to be strong, not to let anyone weaken him. Just before he reached the town, Mark was that to the left were train tracks that led to the mountains behind the town; he presumed some sort of mining business had been made there. Mark could picture the wooden structures holding up the tracks for the train to move across as it winded in-between the rocks of the mountains. Mark's father had worked in the mines himself, it paid really well but his father always told him never to work there. He never let on why but he always told him not to which only made Mark curious about the place even more.

Up high on his steed, Mark straightened his back and guided her through the arch and into the new town. Stretching out before him was a long and wide road with houses along each side of it. Stables were directly at the end of the road and further behind them the orange and red mountains spread across the horizon, vast and tall rocks creating a jagged and uneven line. As Mark's horse walked onwards, he could see a small road bending to the left that led to a farm with many cattle in the fields with a farmhouse to the side, separate from the other buildings. Along the road, stalls were set up where men sold their goods. Most people looked up at Mark with confusion and caution, clearly not so used to newcomers just turning up.

As he got to the end of the main road, it curved sharply to the right and the town opened up into a wide space that Mark guessed was the town square. There was a tavern to the right, a prison across the square from that and directly in front was the town hall, the largest building in the town. More stalls were dotted around in the square and this is where most of the people were, women walking around minding their own business, men laughing and chatting in front of the tavern, everything seemed so normal and calm, until the sheriff came storming out of the prison into Mark direction who was still sat on his horse directly in the centre of the town square.

"Who be you boy? What brings an outsider here?" He sounded angry, Mark could tell immediately that this man had a hot temper and was not to be messed with, but Mark was far from intimidated.

"I is from Alton to the South. I've come across this town in hope I could stay and make a living" Mark's voice was calm, even though he had noticed that most of the towns' people had gathered around.

"Alton? We don't want no boy comin' here and spreadin' the disease" The sheriff spoke loudly and many other voices joined in the argument.

"Send him away!"

"He'll spread the plague onto our people and livestock!"

"He must leave!"

"No-one would have him!"

"He'll kill us all! Let him rot in the wilderness he's as good as dead anyway!"

Mark became agitated and angry at all the accusations being thrown at him and shouted above all the noise "DO I LOOK DEAD TO YOU!?" Silence became instant which made Mark quieten his voice to just a yell "Do I look ill? I've been on the road for days now and if I had some disease it would'a killed me by now!"

The sheriff looked momentarily shocked at Mark's bravery, but it soon disappeared. "You make a fair argument boy, you intend to stay? You prepared to work like all the other men?" The sheriff questioned, arms folded over his chest.

"I do that. I can work just as hard as any of these men if not twice as much" Mark said proudly.

The sheriff laughed loudly "You think yourself strong boy? I'd like to see that"

"I ent' no boy! I could beat you down to the ground _old man_" Mark mocked and received a whooping from the crowd, eager to see where this was going.

"I'd be careful _boy, _not to make enemies this early on, and believe me you do not want to make an enemy of me" The sheriff voice was sinister, it sent shivers down Mark's spine no matter how much he tried to stop it.

"I gotta name. You can call me Owen, Mark Owen. You gotta name?" Mark asked lightly, resisting the temptations to make some sort of pun at this mans expense.

"You call me sheriff" Mark's face dropped when he refused to tell him his real name and couldn't resist the temptation any longer.

"I asked for yer name, not yer occupation old man" He heard gasps from the crowd and the sheriff marched over to Mark and grabbed the lapels of his shirt and yanked him down so his face met his. Mark didn't fall of his horse, but he was leaning over quite a lot.

"You gotta problem with authority boy? You best show me some respect if you wish to stay 'ere. I'll be keepin' a close eye on you my boy. You best not bring no trouble to my town you got that?" Mark could smell the whiskey on his breath but he kept his face the same, blank and unflinching.

"I reckon so" The sheriffs eyebrow raised and for a second Mark was confused as to why, but he realised and mumbled what he wanted to hear "sir" Mark was released roughly and nearly fell of the other side of his horse but managed to regain his balance quickly.

The sheriff was walking back to the prison where Mark presumed he lived as well (maybe in a room on the second floor as to watch the prisoners). He looked around to see everyone staring at him mesmerised.

"Watta y'all lookin' at?" Mark hissed and everyone turned and set about their business once again, all accept a little boy. He had denim trousers on, and cream shirt and black boots, his bright blond hair shining under the sun. Mark stared at the boy for a moment before turning round to head for the stables, only to find the boy followed him. Mark turned his horse slightly to confront him "Watta you doin' boy?" He asked irritated.

The boy smiled cheekily and said something unexpected "I gotta name. It's Elwood, so you can call me that and not _boy_" Mark narrowed his eyes which only made Elwood giggle with mischief.

"You want somin' Elwood?" He asked.

"Yeyah, you need a friend and a place to stay and I reckon I can help ya with dat" Elwood smiled smugly as he knew Mark needed a hand in that department.

"We what'd you have in mind?" Mark asked, intrigued by his kindness.

"Weyal, Mr Williams who runs da stables has been lookin' fer someone to give him a hand with da horses. He would give you a place to stay, though the job don't pay much so you would need to find other work too. I offered to help but he says I'm too young for all dat stuff which I think is stupid cause I can take care'a horses easy" Elwood seemed proud of his little speech and waited for Mark to answer.

"Why thank you for the help Elwood, but how can I be sure you ain't tellin' lies?" Mark challenges.

"Cause I wanna friend in this town, all the other boys are boring and spend time with their families. I don't got no family you see, I'm an orphan, I live with Miss Ferguson, she's a lovely lady . Plus yer an outsider Mr Owen, you got strange stuff bout you and I love new people, though the last time that happened I was only five and I don't remember much, but till it's worth a try ain't it?" Elwood was smiling like there was no tomorrow, desperate to get Mark to like him, and it worked.

"Well alright then Elwood, you've just got yourself a friend" Mark smiled and turned to leave for the stables with Elwood next to him talking and talking.

…

They reached the stables and saw Mr Williams inside working. He had a dark blue shirt on with the sleeves rolled up just above the elbows and brown trousers with black boots. His face was sweaty and dirty as he swept the hay to the side. Mark whistled to get his attention and he spun round immediately, anger in his face.

"I ent' no mongrel pup that can be summoned by a whistle!" He shouted, though when he saw that Mark was not a member of the town his face softened slightly "Yer not from here"

"I am not. I arrived today lookin' for work and my good friend Elwood here told me you had something available" Mark smiled when Mr Williams gave Elwood a look that caused him to hide behind Mark's horse.

"Did he now? Well he ain't lying, he's been after the job ever since I put the word out and I'm amazed he's given it away!" Mark giggled at this and Mr Williams smiled up to him. "You may work here; I can offer you the room above here for now. I _might _let you stay with me if you prove useful and trustworthy. I tend to be weary of new people and I am sure I have told someone else this but I can't remember who" Mr Williams raised an eyebrow in Elwood's direction making him giggle before returning his gaze to Mark.

"Why thank you Mr Williams, I do appreciate it. I understand you caution, had a argument with yer sheriff after bein' here for less that five minutes so I can't promise I won't bring a little bit of trouble with me" Mark smiled and Mr Williams just laughed at him.

"You picked a fight with the sheriff!? You got some guts I give you that. You can call me Rob, and I get into just as much trouble as you do"

"Thank you Rob" Mark said as he climbed off his horse and led her to a separate stable of her own to tie her up.

"Most of the work for today has been done but there will be a lot more tomorrow as the traders will be returning along with the miners. You will have to look after yer own horse as I do mine. I hope yer prepared." Rob warned, eyebrow raised.

"Don't you worry Rob. I'm sure I'll handle it" Mark smiled.

"Welcome to Bryce Canyon Mr…" Robbie walked over to Mark and held out his hand.

"Owen. Call me Mark" Mark took Rob's hand. Strong and steady, just like his father taught him.

…

Mark and Rob spent hours talking about the town, who to avoid and who to be friends with. They had a laugh together and Mark really liked him. He could see himself being really good friends with Rob. He told Mark about how the town worked, how it was linked to loads of other small towns and that nearly all of the income came from the biggest town called Big Water. Apparently there was a Mayor who would visit all the towns now and again just to see that everything was working smoothly. Rob told Mark that some of the men from every small town had to work at the mines for the Mayor and in return he would pay and trade with the town.

"So you all on your own, or do have some family living in some towns a couple miles from here?" Robbie asked at one point, but the instantly regretted it by the look on Mark's face.

Mark didn't say anything for a long time; he let the awkward silence boil out of control as the thought about his family. His annoying but brilliant little brother and sister, his authoritative but loving mother and his scary but amazing father. They were all gone, and he barely even tried to save them.

Mark didn't notice the stray tear that fell down his cheek until Elwood tentatively crawled into his lap and gave him a hug. He was shocked at first; he didn't really know what to do. They were the same, they had no family and they needed someone, but Mark was too scared to make that step so quickly. He pushed Elwood away and looked into his sapphire eyes, his vision slightly blurred at the tears in his eyes, and he smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I'm sorry Mark. I should've known you had a reason for coming here. I mean, I heard all the roomers just like everyone in this town but I didn't really believe them and-" Mark put his hand up to stop Rob's rambling after he rested Elwood on his knee.

"It's alright Rob" Mark smiled at him and wiped away the stray tear on his cheek before taking a deep breath and sucking it all back in again.

"I think this calls for a drink don't you?" Rob said as he stood up and offered Mark a hand.

"Yeah" Mark took his hand and Rob hauled him back to his feet.

"I've always wanted to go to the Tavern" Elwood said excitedly as he bounced up and down on the spot. Robbie burst into laughter.

"How old are you boy?" He asked still amused.

"Goin' on ten" He said proudly.

"That's still too young to be goin' in a Tavern full of drunken men I'm afraid" He told Elwood who responded but crossing his arms a glaring at Rob angrily. Mark giggled at the sight. When Elwood looked at him, Mark noticed that he didn't look him in the eye, his gaze always settled on either his hat or his pistol which gave Mark an idea.

"I don't want to get my hat ruined when I go in there, so would you look after it for me Elwood?" Mark asked kindly. Elwood nodded frantically and put out his arms to receive it. Mark took his hat off and placed it on Elwood's head. It was clearly too big for him and he could barely see, but that didn't seem to faze him in the slightest. Rob chuckled from behind Mark as they watched Elwood run off.

"Yer never gunna get that back y'know" Robbie said matter-of-factly.

"Oh I'm sure I will. Somehow" They laughed and set off for the Tavern together.

It wasn't too long a walk, just across the square really. It gave Mark an opportunity to have a closer look at the town from a normal perspective rather than on top of his horse. It was just like his town really, only there were a lot more people. The sun was getting lower in the sky now and the evening rush at the Tavern was beginning.

Rob walked in first and Mark was close behind. The main bar area was to the left and to the right were loads of round tables that were nearly all filled already with men and women laughing and drinking together. The waitress weaved in and out of tables and people carrying a tray full of beer and whisky. In the far right hand corner, there was a stage with a piano facing the wall. Mark guessed that it was used for celebrations of some kind, but for now it was left empty. Barely anyone looked up at Mark considering the show he put on when he arrived, that must have spread like wildfire but at the moment no-one seemed to interested, they were busy drinking and chatting up women to take any notice.

"Two whiskeys please Gary" Rob said to the man behind the bar. He was wearing a deep red short sleeved shirt and dark brown trousers. His hair was blonde but not a light as Elwood's. When Mark joined Rob he did the introductions. "Mark this is Gary Barlow, he owns and runs the Tavern obviously. Gaz this is Mark Owen, he arrived this morning"

Gary put out his hand and Mark shook it firmly. "So yer the one who's had a go at our sheriff. When I herd the gossip I was expecting a burly forty year old man not some little'un" Gary smiled and Rob just giggled at his side.

"Yeah well, I look small but looks can be deceiving. I ain't that young, I is nineteen I think you'll find" Mark said taking a sip of his drink.

"You must be jokin'. Our Rob is only seventeen and he's taller than you!" Mark could tell that his height was going to be Gary's favourite taunt.

"I is just as strong as he is. How old are you Gary?" Mark asked.

"I'm twenty. My father ran this Tavern while I was a child and passed it down to me. As your new here I'll give you some advice to stay on my good side. Keep your pertty little eyes off my wife Dawn and we'll get along just fine" Gary was smiling but his eyes were dark and Mark could tell he was deadly serious.

"I'm sure I can manage that Gary" Mark smiled back and Gary instantly relaxed.

"Good to hear" That was the last thing Gary said before he had to move away to serve more customers. Mark turned to Rob.

"Which one's Dawn?" He asked and Rob pointed to the blond waitress in the long dress and corset. Mark could tell why Gary had warned him off, she was a looker.

As the night moved on, two men walked in and made a beeline straight for Rob. As soon as Rob spotted them he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Old MacDonald had a farm!" This was soon followed by the entire Tavern singing. "E-I-E-I-O!" One of the two men gave the whole Tavern the finger along with Rob and Gary which only made everyone laugh more. They hugged and greeted each other before turning towards Mark with questioning looks.

"Mark this is Howard Donald who runs the cattle farm" Howard was tall with thick brown hair. He had a dark green check shirt on with light brown trousers and dark brown boots. They shook hands before Rob introduced the other man

"And this is Jason Orange. He's in charge of most'a the trade in this town. Got his own shop and everything" Jason wore a dark blue shirt and a black jacket over the top. His trousers and shoes were black too, his handshake was a strong as Howard's was and he was even taller. Mark smiled warmly and they smiled back.

"Yer the guy who had a tiffy with our sheriff ain't ya?" Jason asked with a glint in his eye.

"I sure am, but don't even bother with the height thing cause Gary has already pointed that out" Mark told him. All of them laughed and Mark laughed too, he really liked these guys and could picture having drinks with them.

"So you found any work Mark?" Howard asked.

"I have. I'm helpin' Rob at the stables but if any of you guys have some odd jobs that need doin' I'm more than happy to do some extra" Mark's offer seemed to get good results.

"Well I need help on Saturdays after the rush in the evening. The state this bar is left in is ridiculous"

"I could use someone to help sort out all my trading stock every now and again"

"Those cattle are a pain in that arse sometimes so I could use an extra pair of hands"

"Well, looks like I've got four jobs on my hands then don't it?" Mark said cheerily.

The five of them spent the rest of the night chatting and laughing and drinking. Mark had already bonded with them quite a lot and he had only been here for a matter of hours, he'd also got himself four jobs which means he'll be okay for money no matter how they pay. He's got somewhere to stay as well. Mark was liking it here and he was so glad he stumbles across this place otherwise he would never have met these men.

"Right, I think kit's time we were off Mark. Got a busy day tomorrow!" Rob announced. Mark nodded and said his goodbyes to Gary, Howard and Jason.

"Where does Miss Ferguson live Rob? I need to get my hat back" Mark asked when they left the Tavern.

"Oh not too far from here, just a couple of houses away from the stables. Don't try anything on with her though, one of the Hidley lads has his eye on her and you don't want to get on his bad side believe me" Rob warned.

"I'm only gettin' my hat back Rob. Although if I like what I see then I don't know if I'll be able to hold back. After all, it don't sound like this guys actually goin' out with her does it?" Mark grinned cheekily at Rob who grinned back.

"I gotta say Mark you have got some pair of balls on you" Rob said as he guided him to Miss Fergusons house. "There you go. Good luck" He called when Mark reached the front door. He didn't have to wait long after knocking.

"I don't think I've seen you round 'ere before" Miss Ferguson eyes Mark up suspiciously. She had shoulder length ginger hair and wore a long dress and corset just like Dawn did only she looked much better in Mark's opinion. He gave her his best smile before talking.

"I believe you have an Elwood living in your house. He has something of mine" Mark couldn't take his eyes off Miss Fergusons face; it was the most beautiful one he'd ever seen. Just then a small giggle brought him out of his trance; he looked down to see Elwood hiding behind Miss Ferguson still wearing his hat. He crouched down to he was at Elwood's level.

"Can I have my hat back now please?" Mark asked but Elwood shook his head. Mark pretended to be shocked. "No!? Yer not gunna give me my hat back!?" Elwood giggled furiously and hid his face behind Miss Fergusons skirt.

"I have a proposal for you Elwood. You give me my hat back, and I will buy you one of yer own. How's that?" Elwood began jumping up and down on the spot again and Mark knew that meant yes. He took his hat and placed it back on his own head before straightening up to Miss Fergusons level again. She was smiling at him which gave Mark butterflies in his stomach. "Is that alright with you Miss?" Mark asked.

"That is fine by me Mr Owen. I've heard a lot about you and I can see that Elwood wasn't lying when he said you were quite a small chap" She was smiling even more now and it made here eyes sparkle, Mark was getting hypnotised by those eyes.

"Did he now?" Mark shot a glare at Elwood who ran off into the house laughing to himself "Call me Mark Miss Ferguson. Pleased to meet you" Mark held out his hand and for a moment she looked shocked that he had done it, but that soon went away and she took his hand. Her skin was soft to the touch.

"My name's Emma and I do hope you won't be getting my Elwood into trouble" She told him sternly.

"I can assure you Emma I'll look after him" Mark assured her "I'll see you around" Mark turned and left to see Rob stood staring at him with the biggest grin you could ever see.

"What?" Mark asked trying to keep the smile off his own face.

"You sly dog! You've won her over I can see it!" Rob was ecstatic and Mark went bright red.

"Shut up Rob" Mark said though it wasn't very convincing.

"I'm likin' you more and more every second. You best watch out fer Arthur Hidley cause he's gunna be on yer case when he finds out!" Rob was still smiling like a loon when hey got back to the stables.

"Just follow the stairs and you'll find yer room. Good night Mark" Rob walked off and left Mark to settle. It didn't take him long to find the room.

The narrow staircase led to a small room with a single bed and a chest of draws by the side with several candles on top. There was one window that looked out to the mountains behind the town, it was a beautiful view full of oranges and reds it was almost relaxing. Mark flopped onto the bed, grateful for the softness of it, and quickly fell to sleep.

**Friends: 6 Enemies: 1**


	2. The Workers

Bravery and Friendship

The Workers

Mark was waked abruptly by someone flinging the mattress of his bed far up into the air causing him to tumble to the floor. Quickly regaining his composure and grasping his pistol still attached to his belt, that he forgot to remove the night before, Mark stood to face his intruder, eyes wild and heart pumping.

"Put the gun away Mark it's only me" Rob was stood facing him, a massive grin across his face. "Did I forget to mention you'd need to be up early?"

Mark instantly relaxed and released his grip on the pistol. "Don't ever do that again!" Mark warned deadly serious with a slight hint of anger to his voice as he continued to breathe heavily.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya" Rob was still managing to find the humorous side in all of this, keeping the smirk on his face "The workers and traders will be here soon with their horses, its gunna be a long morning"

Rob began to make his was back down the narrow staircase and Mark soon followed, grabbing his hat along the way. The stables were clear, the hey swept to the sides out of the way, Mark guessed that it would soon be a mess again. He went over to check on his horse and found that she was munching happily on some fresh food provided for her.

"She's a lovely horse y'know" Rob quipped up from behind him causing Mark to turn. "What's her name?" He asked casually.

"Name?" Mark was confused; you don't name animals do you?

"You ain't given her a name!?" Rob was shocked and Mark just stared at him bewildered. "You gotta give your horse a name! My boy over there" Rob gestured to a black horse in a different stable "I call him Friday"

"What!?" Mark must have been pulling a weird face because Rob burst into laughter, throwing his head back and holding his stomach.

"It sounds weird, but it makes a good joke for everyone" Obviously noticing Mark's face, still contorted with bemusement, Rob explained "I leave home on a Thursday, stay away for three days and come back home on Friday"

"No you'd come back on Sunday" Mark told him, even questioning himself even though he knew he was right.

"I come back home on _Friday_, it's the name of my horse, Friday. Get it?" Mark broke into a smile and rolled his eyes when he understood Rob's odd choice of name for his horse. "Cool ain't it?"

"I s'pose it's quite funny" Mark admitted. "Mighty clever of you too"

"You think so?" Rob asked

"I do that, I couldn't have thought of somthin' like that" Mark told him as he got out a brush and started brushing his own horses mane.

"So what're you gunna call yers? Emma?" Rob teased. Mark shot him the look of death and began to think of names in his head.

"Rebel" Mark decided and in return _Rebel _gave soft whinny in agreement, at least she liked it.

"Why Rebel? Cool name though" Rob asked, patting her on the side of the neck.

"It's cause she _always_ misbehaves and never does as she's told" Mark said firmly, more directed to Rebel than Rob, who was now giggling like an idiot.

"Hay Williams!" A new voice echoed through the stables, Mark and Rob turned to look at a burly man stood next to his horse. "Get it tied up wills ya. I've been at the mines for a week and its doin' my head in!" The man tossed the reins into Robs hand and walked off without so much as a second glance.

Mark went to help Rob with the horse, guiding it into a cubical and giving it an apple to eat. "Who was that?"

"That's Bob Allen. He's been workin' at the mined for a long time now, doesn't do nothin' else but drink himself stupid and pick fights with everyone when he doesn't get his way"

A few minutes later, another worker came and he was just as foul as Allen. "Tie up the horse Williams!" Was all he's said.

"Ray Bennett is the same as Allen, drinks and eats and torments the little kids. He's horrible to everyone, well, everyone sept the sheriff."

Loads more workers came and went, each as foul as the next. Jim Newill, Ken Maynard, Fred Thompson, Jack Perrin and Clayton Moore all came and went without so much as a glance in Mark's direction. That was seven workers and Rob was dreading the eighth.

"There's only Harry Carey left. He's got a son here too, Harry Carey, Jr. He's part of the Hidley gang and he's almost as arrogant as his father. Carey'll notice you no problem, the others may not give two shits who's in this town or not, by he's gunna spot you ain't from round here and he ain't gunna like it. You just keep quiet and let me do the talkin', unless he speaks to you. He ain't scared to throw a couple punches, man or women so you best not show off like you did with the sheriff cause if you do I won't be able to save ya. I've got on his bad side too many times already and I ain't gunna make it worse. Keep your mouth shut cause I won't be able to live with myself if yer bein' beaten to the ground right in front of my eyes without any of my help cause of my cowardice."

Mark had never seen Rob so serious before, even though he'd only known him for a day it was like they'd know each other for years. Rob was pleading with his eyes and Mark was scared for the first time in a long time. The way Rob described this Carey chilled him to the bone. He was evidently a man not to be messed with and Rob had first hand experience in that so Mark wasn't going to make their relationship worse because of his lip.

"Hay ho Williams!" Just as Mark was going to answer Rob, Harry Carey appeared in the stables. He was in black trousers, a white shirt, black boots, black jacket and he had two pistols, one on each side. Mark thought he was too well dressed to be working at the mines compares to the scruffy casual clothes the others were wearing.

"Mr. Carey! How are you?" Rob turned and greeted Carey like he was an old friend, Carey however wasn't focusing on Rob, his gaze was set firmly on him.

"Well well well, I see we have a new member of our town!" Carey smiled at Mark, but it wasn't a warm smile, it was evil and unnatural.

"Yeah, this is Mark Owen. He arrived yesterday and is helpin' me out here at the stables. He's also gunna be helpin' Mr. Barlow, Mr. Orange and Mr. Donald with their work too." Rob said as he guided the huge horse into its space.

"Got quite a lot of jobs goin' ain't ya son? All of them at main work places in this town. The farm, the tavern, the stables and the trade shop. Very important places here. What're you tryin' to do boy?" Carey questioned as he walked closer to Mark, looking directly into his eyes.

Mark held his ground and held his gaze. "Nothin' sir. Just tryin' to make a livin'"

"Oh is that what you call it?" Carey growled.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't understand what yer tryin' to say" Mark told him innocently.

"I'll be keepin' an eye on you son. I wont have some outsider getting' his claws into our businesses. If I get any whiff of trouble out'a you, I'll make sure you wish you were never born" Carey hissed.

Mark nodded and Carey turned and walked out of the stable leaving him and Rob alone. The tension had boiled above breaking point and Mark could have sworn he heard Rob's heart beating at a million miles a minute. He moved to one of the spare hey bales and slumped down onto it, looking out towards the rapidly setting sun that made the horizon glow orange.

"You alright?" Rob asked after an age of silence.

"Yeah, he don't scare me" Mark told him, hands firmly in his pockets so that Rob couldn't see them shaking slightly.

"Well he should! Everyone in this town is scared of em' even the sheriff" Rob finished sorting out Carey's horse, taking extra care and attention, before sitting on one of the hey bales next to Mark.

"It don't do good to let people intimidate you. You keep yer emotions and weakness inside and don't ever let it out otherwise you'll become a target. I won't give em' a reason to single me out" Mark held Rob's gaze as he spoke and saw that he really was listening to his every word.

"Wow, I might give that a try." Rob said smiling gratefully.

All Mark was really doing was passing his own father's wisdom down the line, his father spoke the truth no matter what the circumstances, he even said that they were all going to die and that was the truth of it, he saved Mark by telling the truth, that was something Mark was going to stick by for the rest of his life. Lies only give you false hope and are no use to anyone.

"You fancy goin' to the tavern?" Rob asked

"Won't the workers be there?" Mark challenged. He saw Rob mull it over in his head before smiling warmly at him.

"I ain't gunna give em' the satisfaction of seein' that I'm intimidated by em'. Nor should anyone else" Rob said standing up straight, shoulders held back.

"Yer gunna face em'!" Mark stated in mock shock.

"Yeah. A good friend of mine gave me some words of wisdom. I think you know him" Rob played along before Mark stood and joined Rob as they headed for the tavern where the workers, and Carey, would inevitable be.

…

Just as Mark and Rob were nearing Barlow's tavern, Elwood came sprinting in their direction and launched himself at Mark's legs nearly causing him to fall over.

"Whoa, Whirlwind! What's got into you!?" Mark asked as he regained his balance.

Elwood had hold of him incredibly tightly and Mark instantly knew something wasn't right. Crouching down to Elwood's level, Mark looked at his face and saw that it was tearstained which only added to his concern. Before he could even ask what was wrong, Elwood moved to he was stood between Mark's legs and wrapped his arms around his neck, holding on tightly. Responding in the only way he knew how, Mark hugged him back and held him with strong and firm arms to make sure he knew that he was safe. Looking up at Rob, Mark saw that his face was filled with worry to which Mark gave a shrug of his shoulders as he didn't know what was wrong either.

"What's the matter Elwood?" Rob asked as he stood awkwardly beside them. Elwood mumbled something into Mark's shoulder but neither of them could understand a word of it. "I think you best take him home Mark" Rob's suggestion was the most sensible one they could come up with given the circumstances.

Mark scooped Elwood up in his arms and began walking towards Emma's home accompanied by Rob. Elwood sobbed slightly on the way and rubbed his wet face further into Mark's shoulder, Mark responded my holding him tighter and found that when he did, Elwood calmed down considerably and relaxed in his grip. They reached Emma's house and Rob knocked the door as Mark's hands were quite full. Emma answered and instantly questioned Elwood's state.

"What's happened!?" She asked worriedly but Rob soon calmed her.

"He's ain't hurt; he just ran at us like this. Somethin's upset him and we've no idea what. We thought it'd be a good idea to bring him home" Rob's words did seem to calm her, but only slightly.

She ushered them in and Mark instantly felt like he was in his old family house. When you walked in you were in the living room surrounded by wooden floorboards and wooden walls with the odd picture hung up securely. There was a large staircase to the left that was fixed into the wall and to the right were two large sofas and a big armchair that encircled an open fireplace. It was warm and cozy and Mark felt at ease in this environment, he was so used to it. Through the door opposite Mark would see that it led to the kitchen with a dining table in the middle with a big stove and work surfaces around the edges of the room. Delicious smells drifted into the living room, Emma was clearly a good cook.

Rob and Emma took their places on one of the sofas while Mark took the other, Elwood still in his arms. He didn't even show the slightest hint of recognition to his surroundings or the fact that Emma was now here, he just continued to cling tightly to Mark's neck. Resting Elwood on his knee, Mark managed to pry Elwood away from him slightly so that he could look at him.

"What's up Whirlwind?" He asked gently and Elwood smiled slightly when he called him that, he must like it Mark thought to himself, but he still didn't speak.

"Is it because the workers are back darlin'?" Emma asked. She sounded like she was speaking to her own child; they were clearly extremely well bonded. Elwood nodded at this and Mark looked at her questioningly.

"The workers are always tormenting the little ones. Scaring them in some way, they don't hurt em' but that don't make it much better. They single Elwood out a little more cause he's an orphan" Emma looked at Elwood sadly and stretched out her arms and beckoned him in for a hug. He complied and trudged over to her and got into the same position as he'd done with Mark.

"Why don't the sheriff do somthin' bout it?" Mark asked confused.

"He's just as scared of them workers as we are. They stay good friends and in return the sheriff don't punish them for anythin'. He says he does it cause they bring home the money for us and have privileges over everyone. It ain't fair but you just gotta deal with it. The don't do much harm really but that don't stop em' actin' foul" Rob told him, he seemed like he'd got so used to dealing with such treatment that he just didn't care anymore.

Mark however did. He didn't think it was fair or right that this was happening but he knew that if he tried to voice his opinion he'd be silenced in some way, and it wouldn't be pretty. Mark wanted to keep a low profile in this town and not get into too much trouble like he did with the sheriff on his first day. He knew he couldn't do anything to help the situation it'd clearly been going on for along time so there wasn't much point really, but Mark wasn't going to ignore Elwood's situation a second longer.

"Elwood" Mark called his name and he turned to look in his direction. "You scared of em'?" Elwood nodded sadly "You mustn't let them scare you, don't let them see how scared you are otherwise they'll keep doin' it"

"How?" Elwood asked curiously.

"Well, they're all just fat, ugly and stupid ain't they?" Elwood laughed a little at this before Mark carried on "They just act tuff, it all words, and everythin' they say is a lie so you don't believe anythin' they tells ya, you got that?" Elwood nodded with a smile on his face. "Come ere'" Mark gestured him over. Elwood did as he was told and Mark placed him on his knee.

"No matter what they tell you or what they do, you always keep your emotions inside otherwise they'll keep comin' back for ya. They ever give you too much trouble or they hurt you, Me and Rob will have them pinned to the floor with a broken leg faster than you can say tumbleweed. We can't be there all the time, but while we're not you stay strong and stand up tall cause you're three times the man any of them could ever hope to be, don't you forget that." Mark held the young boys gaze throughout his little speech and when he finished Elwood flung himself at Mark, again, and squeezed the life out of him.

"I take it you agree" Mark wheezed

"Yep!" Elwood was back to his cheeky, lively self again.

"I think it's time for be Mr." Emma told Elwood who began to sulk immediately.

"Oh come on mate, you need to show me your room!" Rob said excitedly which got Elwood sprinting up the stairs so he could show Rob all his toys before getting to bed, somehow.

Mark watched the pair of them run upstairs like two brothers with a grin on his face. When he turned to look back at Emma, she was smiling at him, her eyes hypnotizing him again. "What?" Mark asked her shyly.

"How'd you do that? I've never seen him react so well to new people. You must be very special to him" She said still smiling.

"Well I've got…" Mark stopped himself before restarting "I _had_ a younger brother so I'm pretty used to dealin' with this sort of thing"

"Well thank you Mark, I don't think I could've helped him as much as you have" Emma began to play with a strand of her hair and Mark watched it curls between her fingers for a moment.

"I think you could've. You've raised him for a long time so I've heard and it's clear to me that your pretty well bonded" Mark smiled at her and she smiled back.

"He's such an amazin' boy. I hope to have children of my own some day but for now I'm more than happy with Elwood" She dropped the strand of hair and leant back on the sofa.

"You'd make a great mother" Mark said, although he was meant to think it not say it. Emma looked at him questioningly with a small smirk on her face and Mark quickly looked away in embarrassment before clearing his throat. He heard Emma giggle from her seat and Mark felt his cheeks burning red.

"I thought yer meant to hide yer emotions" Emma said smugly as she knew how he felt right now.

"Well, women are a bit harder. Especially beautiful ones" Mark's eyes widened when he again spoke his thoughts aloud rather than keeping them to himself and quickly looked away again, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Clearing his throat he risked looking back at Emma again and found that she was grinning wildly at him which only added to his sheer humiliation. He gave her a small smile which only made her giggle causing his cheeks to burn brighter.

"Don't worry Mark, I won't tell anyone" Emma was still smiling smugly when Rob came back down the stairs. He noticed how bright Mark's cheeks were and raised an eyebrow while grinning like a madman. Mark glared at him which only made Rob smile even more.

"I think Mark and myself will be off now Emma. I hope Elwood feels like himself in the morning" Rob told her while giving her a hug.

"Oh I'm sure he will thanks to you two" Emma smiled at Rob before pulled Mark into a hug too. Rob was trying desperately to contain his laughter by now but Mark was to happy to notice right now.

"See you 'round Emma" Mark said to her as they left.

"Oh I will" Emma called as they walked away, waving them goodbye before closing her house door. As soon as the door shut ob went stark crazy, shaking Mark by the shoulder and laughing.

"Do I hear wedding bells?" Rob teased.

"Right, you pushed your luck in there and now you've crossed the line!" Mark chased Rob around as he laughed and before long Mark was laughing with him.

"You go all shy when you're 'round her. Yer smitten!" Rob was loving this, Mark could tell.

"Oh shut up Williams. When you get a girl I am going to give you hell" Mark threatened but it didn't seem to faze him.

"Yeah well, for now I get to have all the fun. I bet yer imaginin' her in a corset and stockins ain't ya!" Rob laughed which got him a really hard punch in the arm from Mark. "Ow! You gotta punch on ya!" Rob said as he rubbed his now bruising arm although he was still giggling.

"Yeah, and don't forget it!" Mark told him trying to cover up the smirk on his face.

"HAY!" Someone shouted from behind Mark and Rob who turned to see who it was. A boy about their age was striding up to them angrily. He had a deep yellow shirt with denim trousers and black boots and a pistol. Mark began to expect that every man in this town had a gun on him which was quickly being proven.

"What'a you want Hidley?" Rob asked impatiently.

"Stay out's this Williams, I wanna talk to the new boy" Hidley walked up to Mark so that he was inches away from him. Hidley was taller but not by a lot.

"The names Mark Owen" Mark told him, folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't give two shits what yer name is. Have you been messin' with my Emma?" Hidley's tone was sinister but Mark wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"_Your _Emma? You two datin'?" Mark asked casually holding his gaze firmly.

"Not yet, but we will be, so you best keep your eyes off her you got that?" Hidley was clearly delusional in Mark's opinion.

"The way I see it is that of you two ain't datin', then she ain't yer possession, so she's a free woman. With that in mind, I think I'm gunna carry on just the was I am" Mark smiled at Hidley and Mark was his eyes cloud over with anger.

"I ain't gunna tell you again Owen. Keep away from my Emma" Hidley warned menacingly.

"And I ain't gunna tell you again Hidley. Fuck you" Mark growled, pressing his face further into Hidley's so their noses were almost touching.

"You think she'll choose you?" Hidley questioned.

"Well I ain't got much in the way of competition have I Hidley?" Mark said smirking.

Hidley's nostrils flared and he ground his teeth together trying to keep his fury inside.

"You wanna settle this now?" Hidley hissed.

"There ain't nothin' to settle is there?" Mark asked in mock confusion. Hidley was the first to lash out, shoving him hard in the chest causing him to stumble back into Rob who caught him.

"Come on then Owen if you think yer man enough" Hidley egged him on, eager for a fight but Mark knew that avoiding one would get to him more.

"If yer so damn sure she'll choose you, what've you gotta fight for?" Mark asked raising one eyebrow. Hidley's face dropped at this and Mark knew that he'd won this round. Not waiting for anything more from Hidley, Mark turned his back and walked away, swiftly followed by Rob.

"Now _that _was amazin'! I'm bein' serious no-one ever speaks to Hidley like that" Rob was shocked beyond words.

"Well it's 'bout time someone showed him he ain't in charge of everyone" Mark told him sternly.

"He ain't gunna like you no more, and whoever he don't like, the whole gang don't like em' either" Rob told him "Still fancy goin' to Barlow's?"

"Nah, I ain't in the mood no more" Mark shook his head dismissively.

"Well that's good cause I ain't either" Rob smiled. He began to make his way in the direction of his house that was over the road from the stables, when he saw that Mark was heading straight on he looked at him in confusion. "Where're you goin' Mark?"

"Bed?" Mark questioned Rob's behavior slightly.

"Not in there you ain't. Hidley'll come down and kill ya in yer sleep. You can come live with me in my house if you'd like. I've grown to like you a lot and I trust ya. But as a warnin' I have a rifle under my bed so be careful" Rob was smiling widely and Mark accepted his offer, turning his direction towards Rob's house.

"Thank you Rob, I really do appreciate it" Mark said gratefully.

"Yer welcome Mark" Rob unlocked the door to his house and Mark was quick to follow. It was a lot like Emma's house, but the furniture was a lot different and the fireplace was bigger. The staircase was still fixed in the wall on the left and straight ahead was the kitchen. The houses had the exact same layout, just different interior. Rob's house was untidy; it was clear that he lived alone and hardly did much housework or cleaning by the state of the kitchen.

"'Scuse the mess" Rob said shyly, sensing that Mark was keeping quiet about it. He just shrugged I response before Rob led him upstairs to his room. At the top of the stairs the hallway split so you could go either left or right. To the right were two doors and there was one to the left.

"Your room is this one" Rob pointed to one of the doors on the right. Walking in, Mark found that it was quite large with a bigger bed than the one in the stables and chest of draws to the side and a wardrobe opposite. There was a big window straight in front of his that looked over the town hall, prison and tavern.

"I can't thank you enough Rob" Mark looked at him stood in the doorway.

"It's fine really. Make yourself at home" Rob left Mark to sleep on the much comfier bed before retreating to his own room down the hallway.

**Friends 6 Enemies 2**


	3. An Eventful Day

Bravery and Friendship

An Eventful Day

Saturday had arrived and it was Mark's job tonight to help at Barlow's when the night ended. He was ever so slightly nervous about it as loads of the workers would be there, most probably Carey too, not to mention Arthur Hidley who seriously hates his guts right now. Mark was determined to not let anything intimidate him so his plan was to just ignore them, but he wasn't sure how long that plan would last. As he was only needed

until the evening, Mark had to find something to do for the rest of the day.

Trudging downstairs, Mark was greeted by the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. _Rob, _he thought. Making his way to the kitchen his thoughts were confirmed.

"You cook?" Mark said suddenly causing Rob to jump.

"Yes I do and don't creep up on me like that!" Rob said with a hand on his chest.

"Let's call it payback fer yesterday morning" Mark smirked cheekily. Rob rolled his eyes at this before returning his attention to his cooking. "You keep chickens?" Mark asked curiously as he leant against the doorframe.

"No, I buy them from the market as I do all my food." Rob seemed slightly confused at Mark's comment.

"How do you keep them fresh then?" Mark asked.

"I put them in the fridge?" Rob turned and looked at Mark to see if he was serious about all of these questions and found that he genially was. "Didn't you have fridges back in Alton?"

"No we didn't have all of these fancy fridges and cookers and markets like you have. We were a small town remember. We kept our chickens and cows for all the milk and eggs and all that which we had to eat straight away before it went off. Our cookers weren't like yours neither, they were just simple fire stoves not coal ones" Mark came from a poorer society than this one and was used to a much harder lifestyle than this.

"Wow, I had no idea" Rob seemed shocked at this. "Well around here we have fridges and stuff like that. Electricity cables run underground from Big Water along with all the running water too. I told you that we relied on them for nearly everythin', that's why some of us have to work for em, otherwise they won't provide for us no more"

"How come you don't work for em?" Mark questioned.

"They choose the workers 'emselves. I'd happily work there for extra money but if they don't pick ya, then you settle for the average pay check." Rob began to dish up the breakfast and handed Mark a plate and cutlery before they both sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well I got four jobs; does that mean I get four pay checks?" Mark would love for that to happen but he knew that it wouldn't.

"You'll have to wait and see. They might overlook the fact that it's the same person doin' the jobs but then again they might not" Rob continued to eat as he spoke to Mark who found the sight quite funny, although he didn't let on that he did.

"Maybe that's the reason Carey was so uptight about my amount of jobs" Mark pondered the thought out-loud.

"That could be why, or it could be the fact that you have jobs in all the big places. Maybe he thinks yer here to see how we work and then ruin it all. He thinks yer a spy!" Rob spoke in mock realisation and the pair of them ended up in fits of laughter until they finished their breakfast.

…

"Fancy goin' to the market?" Rob asked Mark after they had checked on the horses.

"Yeah that sounds cool. I haven't had a good look around there yet" Mark smiled as they walked.

Half way down the wide road that led into the town were all manner of stalls ranging from fruits and poultry to jewellery and fabrics. Mark had heard from Elwood that Emma worked on one of these stalls and he was keeping an eye out for her. Heaps of men and women were walking to and from different stalls while chatting aimlessly about random topics. It did look like your typical market, full of colour and movement and noise that all blended together as you tried to spot what you were looking for. Amongst all the chaos in the adult world, children would weave there way between legs and skirts giggling as they played their own games free from the complications they wouldn't learn about for a long time. Mark was almost jealous of their care-free lifestyle where they didn't have to worry about anything. He really wasn't used to this about of people being in one place at one time, but he had to admit that he liked the anarchy of it all.

"Like it?" Mark was snapped out of his thoughts by Rob's question to which he nodded in response. "You can get nearly everythin' you need here but you can ride to Big Water. Their market is huge and there is so much more you can buy"

"I'll remember that Rob" Mark told him as they walked further into the market. As he was looking around he clocked the sight of Emma at her stall. Unsurprisingly, Emma's stock was a collection of patterned fabrics of various colours. Mark casually strolled over as if he was normal customer.

"Well hello" Mark greeted her with a wide smile and she smirked when she saw him but he remained in character. "I'm lookin' fer some top quality silk and all the other fabric stalls ain't got quite what I'm lookin' fer. Perhaps you could help me?"

"Well sir it really depends on what you plan to do with it" Emma played along with Mark's little joke with a smirk plastered firmly on her pretty face.

"Now that would be tellin' wouldn't it?" Mark grinned.

"Alright, how much you willin' to spend?" Emma knew that Mark hadn't received a pay check yet and she giggled furiously when his face dropped.

"Ok you win" Mark gave up his role play and pretended to be annoyed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Watta you doin' over 'ere anyway?" Emma questioned.

"I came to see you, dat a problem Ms Ferguson?" Mark's gaze fell onto Emma's cheeks that were beginning to flush red.

"I guess not" Emma looked away from Mark after a long time for a second and her eyes widened in fear when she did. Mark looked at her confused before turning round only to see Arthur Hidley marching in their direction, or rather _his_ direction.

"What can I do fer you Arthur?" Mark asked when he stopped in front of him.

"Shut yer face Owen!" Arthur sneered. "What did I tell ya last night?"

"Ummmm" Mark pretended to think hard for a while which only made Arthur more impatient. "Don't piss off a bull?" Mark smirked but it was wiped away fast when Arthur grabbed Mark by the throat, squeezing hard.

"I'm warnin' you Owen!" Arthur hissed. Mark could hear Emma's protests but they were in vain as Arthur ignored every word. "What did I tell ya last night?" He repeated his question and loosened his grip slightly so that Mark could breath easier.

"Oh I remember now" Mark wheezed slightly "You told me to make sure dat no-one else found out dat you have the smallest dick in this town" Mark grinned and the men and women listening sniggered at his comment which only sent Arthur over the edge.

Gripping his throat harder than before, Arthur lifted Mark off of his feet and threw him into a nearby stall that collapsed under his weight, sending everything flying to the ground. Mark tried to regain his composure as he'd hit his head as he fell, but before he could, Arthur grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt and hauled him back to his feet before slamming his fist into the side of Mark's head sending him reeling backwards. Mark saw the next punch coming and ducked to avoid it while smashing his own fist into Arthur's groin which made him cry out and fall to the ground in an instant.

Before Mark could do anything else, someone grabbed him arm and dragged him to the side. He looked up to see Rob looking at him in concern with Emma just behind. Rob's mouth was moving but everything was muffled like he had ear plugs in, everything was in slow motion and he couldn't focus properly. Mark was about to say something but the pain in his head proved too much and he felt his legs buckle from underneath him while his vision started to spin. A pair of strong arms caught him as he fell and someone called out his name, but they sounded like they were miles away. Mark's eye lids began to grow heavy at the wound in the side of his head started to pulse violently.

Soon enough everything turned black.

…

Rob caught Mark just before he reached the ground and Emma yelled out his name in panic. He could see the crimson blood rolling down the side of Mark's face and wasn't sure if it was from the fall or the punch, but right now they needed to get Mark inside and get the nasty gash on his head looked at.

"Is he gunna be alright?" Emma asked, worry evident in her voice.

"He'll be fine, we just gotta get the cut looked at" Rob reassured her and he lifted Mark up in his arms. He was quite heavy for someone so little, especially when every muscle in his body was limp.

"Take him to my house its closer" Rob nodded and they began to walk to Emma's house only to find Elwood waiting for them. _This ain't gunna be good, _Rob thought to himself. He was right because as soon as Elwood saw Mark laying limply in Rob's arms with blood down his face his eyes widened in horror and filled up with tears.

"He'll be fine Elwood, don't ya worry" Emma's half hearted effort to calm Elwood down didn't work very well but right now they needed to sort Mark out first. Rob placed Mark gently onto the bigger one of Emma's sofas and kneeled next to him until Emma came out of the kitchen with a bowl and cloth.

Rob moved out of her way as she began to clean up the blood that had ran down his face and around the cut as well. The water was cloudy white so Rob knew that Emma had put some disinfectant in it, if Mark was awake right now he wouldn't be very happy. When she had finished, the water had turned into a light shade of red and Rob grimaced at the sight of it.

"Right it's clean now. He should be alright" Emma said once she'd done.

"How'd you know watta do?" Rob questioned.

"My mother knew a thing or two 'bout medicine and she taught me" Emma told him casually as she made her way back into the kitchen. Rob followed after checking that Mark was comfortable.

"You okay?" He asked.

"No not really. D'you knows what that was all 'bout?" She asked confused with her eyes slightly glossed over. Rob didn't know if he should tell her because he knew that Mark would kill him, so he decided to tell the truth but not all of it.

"Hidley was gettin' a bit possessive of ya" Rob decided that was as best as he could do.

"Oh for god's sake! I don't even like him!" Emma said furiously.

"Well that's Hidley for ya. Thinks he owns everythin' he sets eyes on" Rob shrugged his shoulders at her thankful that she didn't pres for more information about the fight.

"I hope Mark'll be alright. He'll be okay won't he?" Emma was still worried and Rob brought her into a hug to calm her down.

"He'll be fine don't you worry" Rob told her. Emma looked over his shoulder to were Mark was lying and saw something quite unexpected.

"Rob!" Emma patted Rob's arm to get his attention and pointed behind him. Rob turned round to see what she was looking at and chuckled at the sight.

Elwood had taken it upon himself to climb on top of Mark and wedged his head under Mark's chin. Elwood was curled up with his eyes closed lightly gripping the fabric of Mark's waistcoat, he had also managed to get Mark's right arm draped over him as he slept on his chest. They were both sleeping soundly; and when Mark breathed in and out, Elwood rose and fell as he did so making the sight a little amusing but incredibly cute at the same time.

"I think Elwood's got a new favourite" Rob declared still grinning at the pair of them together. A thought came into Rob's mind that made his heart skip a beat.

It was like he was looking at a father and son.

…

The first thing Mark noticed when he woke up was the feeling of something heavy on his chest, then it was the pulsing pain in the side of his head that made him want to drift into unconsciousness again, thirdly, the warmth that consumed his body making him feel safe again; like he was back in his old house with his family - living family - but he soon remembered that it was just a fantasy he'd have to get used to calling a 'fantasy'. Finally it was the feeling of a presence watching him from a distance, like a guardian angel; and for a split second the image of his parents crept into his mind before it was harshly ripped away again by reality.

As strength slowly began to build within Mark, he slowly prised his eyes open and watched his surroundings change from a murky blurry blend of colours to the makings of a family living room. _Well I'm in someone's house, _Mark thought to himself, _But who's? Rob's? _Moving his eyes around to gaze at the house he was in, he found that it couldn't possibly be Rob's house. It was far to tidy. He recognised the armchair in the corner next to the fireplace, which was now blazing with a fresh fire; orange flames dance against the sooty background, and the pictures that hung on the walls. _Emma,_ Mark realised and a sudden warm feeling spread in his chest that he hadn't felt in a long time.

His attention moved to the heavy mass that was pressing against his chest; he had somehow moved his arm over it like he was embracing it. Once his eyes focused he could make out the bright blonde hair that he could recognise so well. Elwood. Mark exhaled heavily, relaxing considerably as a big smile spread across his face. That same warm feeling was only amplified by this discovery and he wished that he could lay here forever. He moved his hand that was resting on Elwood's back and began to stroke his soft hair gently as not to wake him. Mark nuzzled his nose into Elwood's hair and stayed there for a while to let himself wake up properly.

"Mark?" Just at that moment, Rob's voice gently rang out from the kitchen; Mark turned his head to look at him and smiled. "You alright?" Mark slowly nodded in response.

"I can't move though" Mark muttered loud enough for Rob to hear who, obviously, began to giggle. Mark laughed lightly too but the sudden movement began to stir Elwood.

He slowly lifted his head off Mark's chest and looked around still half asleep, however, when his eyes locked onto Mark's, he was suddenly full of energy and he flung his arms around Mark's neck and squeezed for all he was worth. Mark just laughed and hugged him back just as tightly, letting him know that he was okay. He sat up with Elwood still hugging him and swung his legs over the side of the sofa, relieved that they were in a different position than they had been for such a long time.

"What time is it?" Mark asked Rob who had now moved to the other sofa.

"It's 8 O'clock" Rob told him gazing at his watch "Ya still goin' to work?"

Before Mark could reply, Elwood began to shake his head fast against Mark's shoulders that he continued to cling onto. "I have to go to work Whirlwind! How do you think I'm gunna get yer hat fer ya?"

"You don't have to get it, I don't need it, I want you to stay here" Elwood's quiet voice was muffled slightly but both Mark and Rob heard it. Mark looked at Rob and they both shared the same expression of 'Aww' on their faces.

"I have to work otherwise I can't stay 'ere" Mark told him and it was true. If he couldn't make a living or contribute to the town, he'd get kicked out or would have to leave and find somewhere else. It's just how things worked.

"Where's Emma?" Mark asked curiously.

"She went to sort out the stall and see what happened to Hidley. She wouldn't leave till I persuaded her too y'know" Rob told him with a slight smirk.

"You didn't tell her did ya?" Mark asked worriedly.

"No, no. She asked what the fight was about and I said that Hidley was bein' possessive, she seemed to leave it at that." Rob said casually "She don't like him by the way" He added.

Mark silently let out a sigh of relief even though he knew that Hidley was a complete knob, he was still worried that Emma had never seen that side of him and had somehow fallen for him. Now he knew that she didn't like him at all, he felt so much better.

…

A little while later Emma walked in through the front door and her eyes lit up when she was Mark sat up and chatting to Rob with Elwood still on his lap. Mark turned and smiled at her when he saw her, his insides got that fuzzy feeling again.

"You alright Mark?" She asked as she came over to sit down next to him, bringing him into a tight hug.

"I'm fine. Thanks' for bein' there for me by the way. Both of yous" Mark looked at both Rob and Emma as he spoke to make sure they both received his thanks as he reluctantly let Emma go.

"That's what friends do ain't it?" Emma told him with a grin. Mark smiled at her warmly. "I'm just glad yer okay. Ya think you'll be up fer work?"

"Yeah, I have to go" Mark told her.

"What happened to Hidley?" Rob asked curiously.

"He's bein' put in the cells overnight and told not to go near Mark for a long while after" Emma sounded like she was reciting something for school, like she had practiced it over and over n hear head.

"Good riddance" Rob said dismissively.

"I didn't get ya into trouble with yer boss about the stall did I?" Mark asked her, dreading that he might have caused her unnecessary stress regarding her job.

"I can't say he weren't happy cuz that would be lyin', but I have worked for him a long time so he owes me some slack" Mark frowned when Emma said this, he didn't like the sound of her boss already and he was going to be damned if he let him give her any grief.

"How's my lil' Elwood?" Emma asked changing the subject; they all looked at the little boy who had fallen asleep again in Mark's arms, oblivious to everything around him, just happy to be in his own world were nothing could hurt him. They all watched him sleep for a moment, the same admiring look on their faces.

"Shall I take him to bed?" Mark asked Emma, who nodded although she did seem slightly apprehensive. Mark knew that Elwood was precious to her and he didn't feel any offence that she was still slightly weary of him.

Slipping his arms under Elwood's shoulders and legs, Mark stood from the sofa with him resting in his arms in the same way Rob had carried him. Being careful not to trip, he walked up the stairs and into Elwood's bedroom that was easy to identify. Colourful toys were scattered over the floor and bed, which sheets were scrunched up carelessly in Elwood's rush to begin a new day filled with adventure. Draws and wardrobe doors were left half open with clothes poking out after they had been dismissed by Elwood who chose the less nice ones. Mark laid Elwood down onto the mattress, collected the covers and spread them over him neatly. As he did so, yet more toys spilled for the folds and clattered to the floor, Mark froze, expecting Elwood to wake up but he didn't, breathing a sigh of relied he continued to tuck the sleeping boy into bed before turning his attention to his room.

Smiling to himself, Mark remembered how he'd always used to tidy up his brother and sisters rooms just because he'd wanted to. Scooping up all the toys on the floor and bed, he placed them neatly on the shelves that hung on the walls, he tidied up the clothes that had been hanging out and shut the draws and doors after them to make sure they stayed hidden away. He didn't know weather it was because he had made a bit too much noise or weather Elwood just noticed that someone was there, but just as Mark was about to leave he began to stir. Not wanting to face the battle of having to coax him back into bed again, Mark did the only thing he knew that would work. It had worked on him and his siblings so why should Elwood be any different? Creeping back to the bad and perching on the side, Mark began to gently sing the lullaby his mother had sung to him when he was younger.

He just hopped no-one would hear him.

_Loollaby, oh loollaby, my lovely loolamooo. _

_Tiptoe by where my babies lie, in your tiny silver shoes. _

_Will you guard? Will you keep? Will you watch over please? _

_My little little ones, my lambkins, my sweet chicka chickadees. _

_Lullaby, oh lullaby. _

_In your tiny silver shoes. _

He couldn't sing as high as his mother used too, but it worked just as well and Elwood was back in a deep sleep. A small smile was on his lips as he sang, he loved that song when he was younger and now he was using it himself. He wondered if they were up there now, guarding him and watching over him like he prayed they were. Mark closed his eyes for a moment, remembering their faces and everything they had done for him, how much he loved them and wished that they could be with him now. Tears pricked in the back of his eyes but he was determined not to let them fall, taking a beep breath, in through the nose and out through the mouth like his parents told him when he needed to control his temper or emotions, Mark stood from Elwood's bed and made his way out of his room silently, being sure to take a quick look in his direction before pulling the door to behind him.

Turning to walk down the stairs, Mark found that Emma was stood on them with glossed over eyes. _She must have heard me, _Mark thought to himself.

"How much did ya see?" Mark asked awkwardly.

"All of it" Emma smiled at him. "Where did you learn that song?"

"My mother used to sing it to me" Mark told her shyly.

"It's beautiful. I can't believe you did that fer him." Emma was genially shocked that a complete stranger would be so sweet around Elwood. "Why did you?"

"Honestly" Mark paused to choose his words carefully "He reminds me of someone. Someone that I took care of a lot back home" His voice was quiet and he didn't really want to talk about it further.

Luckily for him, Emma didn't need to say anything. She'd heard the roomers just like everyone else and she knew that Mark was the only survivor. She walked up the rest of the steps and hugged Mark close and tight, he hugged back instantly and rested his chin on her shoulder, thankful for the gesture that he craved so much.

"Its half past nine Mark, you best be goin' to work?" Emma secretly didn't want him to go as she knew that all the workers would be there and they would give him a rough time. He just nodded his head in response and moved away from the hug and walked down the stairs were Rob was waiting.

"You comin' too?" Mark asked confused.

"Well yeyah! I ain't lettin' you get beat up twice in one day y'know. What kinda friend would that make me?" Rob spoke like Mark had just asked the most stupid question in the world and Mark couldn't help but laugh at him for it.

"Aright" Mark shrugged his shoulders with a smile still on his face. He turned to Emma. "I'll see ya. Thanks fer everythin' today"

"Not at problem Mark" She smiled back as they left for Barlow's.

"You sure yer gunna be alright?" Rob asked as they walked.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Mark reassured him. They walked the rest of the way in silence, but it was a comfortable silence as they enjoyed the cool night air before entering the crowded muggy tavern.

"Hay ho Mark!" Gary called from the bar which Mark quickly made his way to. "I 'heard 'bout yer fight with Hidley, ya okay?"

"Oh yeyah I'm over dat now" Mark had to yell slightly over all the shouts and laughs from the already drunk workers and men.

"Well if yer sure" Gary smiled warmly at him "You don't really have to help till the bar closes but if ya want you can help with the waterin' cuz Dawns got a hell of a lot to do and them drunkards get overwhelmin'"

"That's fine by me Gary" Mark was eager to get as much work as possible and he didn't want Dawn to be at the expense of the workers drunken behaviour.

"That's brilliant Marko" Gary seemed genially relieved that he took the offer; he was clearly a bit rushed off his feet, not to mention worried about the safety of his wife. "Take this tray to Carey's table; you know who that is right?" As Gary placed a fair number of whiskeys on a round black tray he indicated to the table on the far end of the tavern with at lease ten men around it. Most of them were drunk. Mark nodded and took the tray from Gary and made his way to the table.

Carey was the first to spot him weaving in and out of chairs, people and tables with the tray balancing on the palm of his right hand, fingers splayed underneath to make sure it, and the drinks, didn't topple over. As he neared the table, more and more of the men noticed him and instantly began their taunts.

"Hay it's the little'un! Got himself beat up by that Hidley boy! I'm surprised ya didn't run back home to yer mama!" One of the workers, Jack Perrin, shouted from where he was sat making all the others laugh loudly. Mark did his upmost to ignore their insults towards him, but when it came to his family he struggled slightly.

"Yer whiskeys gentlemen" Mark announced as he offered the tray forward to let everyone take their drink from the tray. As they did so, it instantly became much lighter and Mark soon just held it by its rim by his side. Just as he was about to turn and leave, Carey piped up from behind him.

"I've met yer mother Owen. Beautiful woman, not to mention easy. She spread her legs fer nearly every man that came by the dirty whore! And yer father, well, it wouldn't surprise me if he weren't yer real father and yer siblin's were only half related to ya."

By now, everyone was silent and staring. Mark's fists began to get tighter and tighter and his temper was bubbling uncontrollably bellow the thin surface that was left before it would inevitably burst free. His breathing was deep and he was trying to calm himself down like his mother had taught him. It wasn't working.

"It was a good thing that disease spread to yer town; it got rid of all the scum that lived there. It's a shame that it missed out the runt of the litter" Carey sneered.

Mark lost all control.

Turning sharply, he flung the tray at Carey's face like a Frisbee; hitting him hard right between the eyes and ricocheting back in Mark's direction who caught it with ease. Carey's head flung back and he began to stumble backwards, eyes tight shut and arms flaring, smashing his side into a nearby table that was sent crashing to the floor with the drinks spilling and smashing all around. Carey landed with a thud as some of the alcohol drenched his clothing, the stools around fell on top of his ribs and legs and the shattered glass cut into the palms of his hands that attempted to absorb some of the impact.

Rasping breaths and a thudding heartbeat was the only thing Mark could hear for the moments that followed. No-one spoke, their vision shifted from Carey to him and back, waiting expectantly for what was going to happen next. He watched as the crumpled mass began to shift from under the debris of glass and wood, groaning as it grew taller. He turned and glared at Mark in fury; a bright purple bruise was now forming between his eyes and his clothes were coated in alcohol, red blood ran from his palms to the tips of his fingers which then dripped onto the floorboards. His breathing was ragged and deep like a growl from an angry hound.

"You fuckin' son of a bitch!" Carey hissed angrily.

"Whoa, don't get to hasty there Carey!" Bob Allen smirked "I like 'him! He's got guts!" All the other men at the table sniggered in agreement.

"If he can do that with a tray, I hate to think what he'll do with his fists" Another worker, Jim Newill, said.

Carey stared at them wide-eyed in disbelief "You all can't be serious!" None of them answered, clearly intimidated by his anger at them. Carey narrowed his eyes at his fellow workers and stormed up to Mark and leant his head down slightly so that their foreheads were touching.

"Yer gunna wish you'd died back in Alton Owen" He sneered bearing his teeth.

"So are you" Mark pushed against Carey's forehead slightly as he threw the threat back at him. Carey shoved Mark out of the way angrily before he stormed out of the tavern which was left in a stunned silence.

"Watta y'all lookin' at?" Mark said irritably as he made his way back to the bar where Gary, Rob, Jason and Howard were stood waiting for him.

"Yer makin' quite a name fer yerself y'know Mark" Jason told him.

"He deserved what he got fer sayin' what he did" Mark said darkly, still angry by what Carey said. Jason put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze along with a small smile. Mark smiled back slightly before returning his attention back to Gary.

"I'm sorry Gary" He muttered not looking him in the eye.

Gary took a long breath and didn't say anything for a while, thinking about what he was going to do about this. He looked at Mark sternly who had his head down fiddling with his fingers. He felt sorry for him after everything he's been through and now Carey was tormenting him about it, not to mention the stuff with Emma that Rob accidently let slip to the rest of them. After a while, Gary made his decision.

"Look Mark, I ain't gunna make yer situation any harder so you can still work 'ere on Saturdays but if somethin' like that happens again then yer not gunna work fer me no more" Mark looked up slowly and smiled shyly at Gary who winked at him, putting the event behind them.

"Aww look you all bondin'" Howard mocked.

"Jealous Howard? Don't worry, you'll get yer turn" Mark teased.

"Oh he's got Jason, he don't need no-one else!" Rob said which made them all laugh loudly, forgetting the incident that happened moments ago.

As the evening grew later, everyone left the tavern in just a bad a state as Gary had said. Whiskey everywhere, empty glasses and knocked over stools made it look dirty and mistreated. Mark, Dawn and Gary spent a long time cleaning everything up; chatting as they did so. Occasionally, Mark would look over at Gary and Dawn together and smile to himself at the way they were around each other, he learned that they had two children and were planning on more. Mark hopped that he and Emma could have something like that one day, if she would allow it.

Early in the morning, Mark made his way back to Rob's house making sure he was quiet as he moved around the house. It had been quite an eventful day for Mark which brought out some good things and bad things along the way.

**Friends 6 Enemies 3**


	4. Mayor Dalton

Bravery and Friendship

Mayor Dalton

It had been two weeks since Mark had set up home in Bryce Canyon City, he'd already had some work for all four jobs he was involved in and he had to say, working for Jason was the easiest and Howard was definitely the hardest. The blistering heat didn't help much and the ruthless cattle made their job ten times harder. It was a good thing that Howard was strong otherwise Mark wouldn't have lasted more than ten minutes on that cattle farm.

Working for Jason on the other hand was a lot more peaceful. Stacking shelves and organising the stock was all he had to do and between that they had pleasant chats about the town and the people in it. Jason defiantly knew the most about how this town worked, especially when it came to the trade industry. It was far more complicated than Mark had first imagined, there were the amount of citizens that had to be taken account for, the amount of pay they each received and many more factors besides.

Thankfully, Mark had been given his pay checks for his jobs. He didn't get one big one like everyone else; he instead got four little ones which added up to slightly more than the others. Deciding to keep that piece of information to himself, Mark kept his pay on his person at all times. He found it strange that he didn't receive the money personally; instead he had to collect it from Gary, Howard, Jason and Robbie himself, maybe that was why the people in charge hadn't realized that it was the same person receiving the money and therefore made it add up to the same as everyone else.

Out amongst the stalls on the main road, Mark was scanning to try and find the present that he'd promised Elwood, but before he could make a beeline for the appropriate stall, Mark bumped into someone.

"Oh so sorry" Mark apologized.

"Quite alright" The man said to him. He was older than Mark, a lot older and slightly taller too. "You're that Owen boy aint ya?" The man asked.

"I am sir" Mark smiled politely.

"Well good to meet ya. All I've heard 'bout ya are roomers but you don't look like what I was lead to believe" The man held out his hand and Mark shook it firmly.

"I s'pose you thought I'd be tall, burly and in his forties?" Mark asked.

"Yes" The man confirmed, smiling slightly.

"Well as you can see, I aint" Mark laughed. "What's yer name sir?" He asked.

"I'm Andrew Prentiss and of course I know who you are" Andrew seemed kind, a lot nicer than some of the people he'd met here.

"Well it's nice to meet ya" Mark told him. "So whata you do round 'ere?"

"I sort out da pay checks fer everyone, make sure they're equal and make sure people get paid what they should, other than that I run da food market" Andrew smiled warmly at Mark but he couldn't help but feel awkward about knowing what his job entailed.

"Well, that's a lot a work I suspect" Mark pondered curiously.

"Yeah, but not as much as you though" Andrew grinned. Mark's face fell and he suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable talking to this man. "Don't worry, I'll keep yer pay a secret" He whispered.

Mark said nothing and just nodded. "I'd better be off" He mumbled and began to walk away, but stopped abruptly as Andrew's next sentence.

"You look so much like yer father" Mark felt his heart flutter and eyes sting as they filled, not sure what to say. "He'd be proud y'know, not like he weren't already, but he would" Mark turned his head slightly to look at Andrew, he looked sad.

"Y-you knew my father?" Mark stammered.

"Oh yeyah, we were good friends when we worked at the mines, never stopped talkin' bout you and yer family. He was a good man" Andrew smiled sadly at Mark and walked off, leaving him alone.

Mark was stunned, he had no idea that there could be anyone left who knew his family, but here he was, stood in a town with one person who knew his father in a different way to himself, and he said he was a good man. Other than that, Mark had never considered that he looked anything like his father, he was too small and his hair was too dark, but maybe he was wrong, maybe the image of his father wasn't just in the objects he'd been given, it was in him as well.

…

Knocking on Emma's door, Mark waited for the answer but there wasn't one. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Mark looked through the window to the left but couldn't make anything out. Just as he was about to turn and leave, he heard a smash come from inside. Suddenly alert, Mark was about to kick the door down but was stopped by a voice behind him.

"Mark?" Turning around, Mark came face to face with Emma, who looked confused. "What are you doin' 'ere?"

"Well I came to give Elwood his present I promised 'im but no-one answered the door, then I heard somethin' smash and I thought somethin' was wrong" Mark explained.

Emma suddenly rushed to the door and unlocked it, stepping inside quickly with Mark in tow. Emma went into the kitchen while Mark ran upstairs to find Elwood. Sure enough he was in his room, sat on the bed crying with smashed china littering his floor. Rushing to his side, Mark checked if he was okay.

"Hay, Elwood are you alright?" Mark asked gently.

"I didn't mean to" Elwood cried harder and cuddled up to Mark who wrapped his arms around him protectively.

"It's alright, I just thought you'd got hurt that's all" Mark rubbed his back gently to try and calm him down.

"I want Emma" He mumbled into Mark's shoulder. Without hesitation, Mark stood from the bed and carefully maneuvered his way around the sharp china before heading down the stairs in search of Emma.

"Emma, Elwood wants ya!" Mark called. Emma ran from across the living room and took Elwood in her arms, soothing him as he cried.

"What 'appened?" Emma asked worriedly.

"He broke somethin' in his room" He informed her.

"I'm sorry" Elwood wailed, gripping Emma tighter. She continued to try and calm him down, stroking his hair as she bounced him up and down in her hip.

"What was it?" Mark asked curiously.

"It was an ornament that my mother had, one of her favorites" Emma said sadly. Mark gave her a sympathetic look as she sat down on the sofa with a still crying Elwood in her arms.

…

Mark was flung back onto his backside by force when Elwood pretty much jumped on him after receiving his new hat. Mark laughed loudly and hugged him back, pleased that his present had gone down well.

"Do ya think you'll stop goin' after mine now?" Mark asked.

"Yeah!" Elwood screeched in delight.

"Good" Mark giggled, clambering back onto the sofa next to Emma, who was in fits of laughter. Elwood ran off to his room, leaving Emma and Mark alone by the fire.

"You didn't have to do dat fer him y'know" Emma told him when she'd recovered from her laughing.

"I know, but I wanted to" Mark smiled at her.

"Well thank you" Emma said to him, bringing him into a tight embrace to which he gladly returned.

"Emma, can I ask you somethin'?" Mark mumbled when they pulled away.

"Course ya can" Emma smiled.

"Ok, umm, what do you know 'bout a man called Andrew Prentiss?" Mark needed to know more about this man and he hopped Emma would know something.

"Andrew has been 'ere a very long time, he's in his fifties and he worked at the mines. I think I heard somethin' about him havin' a bit of an argument wiv Mayor Dalton and the sheriff, that's all I know" Emma told him. "Why'd you ask?"

"He knew my father, when he worked at the mines" said Mark.

"Oh" That was all Emma could think to say, not wanting to press further into such a sensitive subject.

"Who's Mayor Dalton?" Mark asked.

"He's the Mayor of Big Water and 'cause all our towns are connected he's the Mayor of all them as well. He's not a nice person, especially when it comes to new people. There's a town meetin' today in the town hall, he'll be there and he's gunna make an example of you seein' as you've gotten yerself into trouble with the sheriff. Please be careful Mark, don't backchat or nothin' 'cause I don't want Elwood seein' you get beat up any worse than what needs be" Emma was pleading with Mark, tears filling in her eyes.

"Alright, I'll be careful" Mark assured her, wiping a stray tear from her soft cheek. Mark had never seen Emma like this and he hated it.

"Promise me" She begged.

"I promise" Mark told her. Emma leant towards Mark and rested her head on his shoulder, pressing a kiss into her hair; Mark slipped an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm affectionately.

…

It was the time of the town meeting and everyone was making their way to the town hall, Mark and Robbie met up with Jason, Howard and Gary on the way, walking together as a group.

"Will this guy really beat me up?" Mark asked.

"I don't know 'bout beatin' you up, but he'll defiantly call you up on the stage" Jason told him.

"He does it wiv everyone who's new. Calls 'em up and shows them who's boss" Gary spoke casually.

"Has he done it wiv you guys?" Mark watched as they all nodded.

"The only difference wiv you is dat you've made a name fer yerself, what wiv the fights and jobs" Howard added.

"Don't ya worry Mark, we won't let 'im go too far" Robbie put and arm around his shoulders, followed by a mumble of agreement from the others.

"Thanks guys" Mark smiled at them all, grateful for their support.

Walking together through the doors of the Town Hall, Mark already spotted some commotion happening with Emma and the Sheriff.

"Elwood has to go sit with the men Emma you know that" He told her, sounding slightly impatient.

"Well he won't go with no-one" Emma stressed firmly.

"Oh god, I'll take 'im if I have to!" The Sheriff stretched out his arms to take Elwood away, but Mark got there before he could do anything else.

"S'alright, I'll take him" Mark said cheerfully.

"Hat off" The Sheriff said. Mark did as he was told and smiled sweetly at him.

The Sheriff rolled his eyes and sighed loudly before walking off towards the stage.

"Thank you" Emma smiled before handing Elwood to him. Making her way to the bench opposite his to sit next to Dawn and a woman that Mark didn't know.

"Any time" Mark told her "You alright whirlwind?" He asked Elwood who'd buried his head in his neck by now. He just nodded as Mark took his seat next to Robbie at the end of the row. They were sat on the fourth line of benches from the back, furthest away from the walls.

"He okay?" Robbie asked, his forehead creased in confusion and worry.

"He says he is" Mark shrugged his shoulders and set Elwood down on his knee. Robbie leant down and whispered something in his ear, causing him to giggle furiously.

"What'd you say to him?" Mark asked curiously.

"I said that you go all gooey eyes when you look at Emma" Robbie was trying his upmost not to laugh himself as Mark gave him the look of death.

"Do you have any idea how bad he is at keepin' a secret!?" Mark hissed. Robbie said nothing but instead laughed harder making Mark sit down in his chair in a huff.

Robbie couldn't stop giggling, even when the Hall was brought to silence by the Sheriff. Mark couldn't help himself, but he started giggling too, Robbie's laugh was so contagious and soon enough the pair of them were almost on the floor in fits of laughter as they tried desperately to keep quiet.

"You know what the funniest thing is?" Robbie asked him between laughs.

"What?" Mark mumbled back, putting his head down to try and disguise his laughter.

"I didn't even say that to Elwood, all I did was tell him a joke!" Robbie began to cry with laughter when Mark gasped at him loudly.

"You son of a bitch!" Mark hissed, slapping him hard in the chest.

"What the hell are you two giggling about!?" Howard asked from the other end of the group.

Neither of them could answer as they began to laugh harder, biting their lips and tongues to try and silence it.

"Is there a problem Mr. Williams!?" The Sheriff asked irritably.

"No!" Robbie called, not managing to wipe the stupid grin from his face.

"Well if you and Mr. Owen have quite finished" This made Robbie and Mark die their laughter down finally, listening to what was being said "Mayor Dalton will take over now"

The Sheriff stepped down from the stage and was replaced by a middle aged man, tall and well built in denim trousers, crisp white shirt and dark grey jacket with black boots. His hair was dark brown and he had stubble across his cheeks.

"Evening all" He called out cheerfully. There was a loud murmur of an 'Evening' back from everyone.

"It has been a long time since I visited y'all, had a lot to deal wiv over the past months. I'm glad to see that everythin' is still runnin' smoothly, the trade and farmin' and all the businesses flowin' nicely. Big Water it doin' just as well and I'm pleased to say that we've been makin' a little more money than usual, which of course will benefit y'all. Well it would have if the workers had pulled their fingers out of their arses and got their jobs done properly, so unfortunately, recourses will be a little strained for the winter"

There was a loud mutter of disapproval amongst the town's people, they all whispered to one another and some of the older men yelled out in anger, but nothing seemed to make any difference.

"We'll all just have to deal wiv it won't we?" The Mayor told everyone, his hands out to silence everyone once again. "Besides, I've noticed that we have a new member in this town"

All eyes turned to look at Mark but he never wavered or shrunk away from their piercing stare, he didn't show that he was slightly intimidated by all of this attention.

"Come up 'ere lad" The Mayor called to him, gesturing for him to get up on the stage.

Mark took a deep breath and looked at the guys; they all nodded at him, small reassuring smiles on their faces. Getting up from his seat and placing Elwood down where he was sat, Mark tired to walk up to the stage but something had hold of his sleeve, preventing him from moving. Looking back, Mark came face to face with Elwood looking at him with watery eyes, he looked scared and he clearly didn't want Mark to go up there which only made Mark wonder what was going to happen to him.

Turning towards the Mayor, Mark held his hand up to tell him to wait for a moment, pleased that he nodded in acceptance. Crouching down next to Elwood sat on the bench, Mark smiled warmly at him, trying to show him that it would be alright.

"Hay, what's all this for?" Mark wiped away a single tear that had fallen down Elwood's soft cheek.

"Don't want you to go up there with him, the last one got hurt" Elwood mumbled sadly.

Mark felt his heart crack at the state he was in, not wanting to think about what Elwood must have witnessed and about what was to come. Taking his head in his hands, Mark pressed a gentle kiss into his forehead, ears pricking at the 'awws' he heard from the women behind him.

"Remember what I told you about being strong?" Mark reminded him. Elwood nodded in response. "Well now is one of those times when you need to show how strong you can be. Everything is going to be alright"

"Promise?" Elwood asked.

"I promise" Mark told him firmly. A proud smile etched across his lips when Elwood sniffed a couple of times, took a deep breath and sat up straight, puffing his chest out and looking him in the eyes with determination.

"Good man" Mark ruffled his hair before standing up and making his way up to the stage without looking back.

Once on the stage, Mark kept his gaze fixed on the Mayor, his head held high and posture straight and broad, while the Mayor looked at him with a small smile on his face.

"You've made quite a name for yerself 'ere Mr. Owen. Pickin' fights with the people and the Sheriff, getting yerself four jobs in all of the main businesses, and all at such a young age. Looks like yer fathers ways have rubbed off on ya, both the feisty side, and the sentimental side. Yer a strange character Owen and I admire yer determination and drive to make a livin' in the world, but I don't take too kindly to people who cause trouble in my towns"

All of a sudden, Mark was roughly shoved to his knees, the Sheriff's hand firmly gripping his left shoulder, the right facing towards the town's people. Mark kept his expression the same, lips in a straight line, eyes unwavering and full of anything but fear.

"I'm goin' to make an example of you son, maybe you'll realize that bad things happen to people who cause trouble"

Mark tensed when the Mayor called him 'son', he hated it when anyone called him that, even more so when he was called 'boy'. No-one else should have the right to call him that, only his father called him that and Mark would be damned if anyone else did and got away with it.

"Don't call me son" Mark muttered. It was only after he'd said it did he remember what Emma had told him earlier.

"_Please be careful Mark, don't backchat or nothin' 'cause I don't want Elwood seein' you get beat up any worse than what needs be"_

Guilt took over Mark when he replayed Emma's words in his mind, then remembering Elwood's face just before he'd got up on the stage, the fear that was in his eyes only made everything worse. He didn't want Elwood or Emma, or even Gary, Howard, Jason and Robbie, to see this happen to him and now he had just made things worse.

"Wassat!?" The Mayor asked loudly, his voice echoing throughout the hall as he leant his ear to Mark's face.

"Nothin', nothin'" Mark shook his head slightly, praying that he would let it blow over.

"Yer walkin' a fine line with me boy what wiv all the trouble you've caused in my town, and when one person starts, another thinks they can do it too, so I don't want no bad examples thinkin' they can get away wiv it, so don't try my patience further with backchat, you got that!?" The Mayor hissed quieter.

"Yes" Mark said sternly. Raising an eyebrow, the Mayor looked at him expectantly just as the Sheriff had on their first encounter "Sir" He added quickly.

The Mayor stepped away from Mark and walked over to a man who handed him a black cane with a metal handle and metal ball on the top and Mark could instantly tell where this was going. Stepping back in front of Mark so that he was about one meter away, the Mayor looked at Mark for a moment before turning his gaze to the Sheriff.

"Three fights was it?" He asked.

"Yes sir" The Sheriff replied, sounding rather excited about Mark's beating.

"And an extra thrash for the backchat" The Mayor spat. Mark tensed when he said this, risking a glance in Emma's direction to see her eyes filled with tears and shaking her head slightly. Mark didn't dare look to see what state Elwood was in, he couldn't take the guilt.

"That adds up to four" The Mayor brought back the cane and swung it forwards so that it cracked into Mark's cheekbone, sending his reeling to the right so that he was facing the people, resting on his hand that he'd put out to stop himself falling.

Mark was breathing heavily and his eyes were wide with shock, he hadn't expected it to be so forceful and for it to hurt so much. The Sheriff gripped his shoulder harder and pulled him back into his original position. Not being given a second to re-adjust, Mark was sent reeling to the left as the cane smacked into his other cheekbone, sending him down to his forearm this time. Mark could feel the blood oozing from the cuts that had formed; his jaw already weak from the blows as he gritted his teeth to stop him from yelling out. The Sheriff pulled at Mark's clothing instead, using a fistful of his shirt to yank him back onto his knees again.

The next blow came to Mark's chest, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying backwards to land on his shoulder, grunting loudly in the process. Mark coughed up a little blood that splattered down his chin and shirt as the pain began to radiate throughout him, taking its toll. A stinging ache shot through his head as he was hauled back to his knees by a clump of hair. Breathing ragged and muscles aching, Mark felt himself turn weak when the Mayor walked over to his left hand side and raise the cane back again.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT YOU BASTARD!" Someone screamed from the crowd.

That loud muttering roared throughout the town hall once again as everyone turned to the source of the shouts. Mark too slowly made his gaze look towards the person who yelled out and he didn't know whether to laugh or cry when he saw Emma stood up, tears streaming down her face.

"He needs to be taught a lesson Ms. Ferguson" The Mayor said sternly.

"The lesson has been taught!" A new voice called out, Robbie was now stood as well, his face a picture of fury.

"I don't think it has" The Mayor said to him.

"Well we do!" Jason shouted, standing up with Gary and Howard in tow.

"Anyone else agree!?" The Mayor asked everyone. To Mark's amazement, nearly every single person stood from their seats, apart from the Hidley gang and the workers who remained seated with annoyance on their faces that the show had been brought to a halt.

The Mayor breathed out a small laugh before falling silent, taking in the amount of people who were willing to go against what he thought to side with someone who they didn't even know. Looking down at Mark on his knees, his cheeks now painted red and barely keeping his eyes open, Mayor Dalton pressed the ball of his cane against Mark's bruised cheekbone, the cold from the metal sending shocks down Mark's skin, and pushed him harshly, sending him collapsing onto the wooden stage floor on his front, his hands either side of his head.

The Mayor stepped back from his victim, spun the cane around in the air and catching it on the bloodstained handle, and pointed at Mark's body lying in front of him with it.

"Let this be a lesson to all of ya!" The Mayor said sternly before walking off the stage and out of the Town Hall's back entrance.

Once the Mayor was gone, Robbie, Howard, Jason, and Gary bolted towards Mark as everyone else swiftly exited the Hall.

"Mark!?" Robbie called as he rolled Mark over onto his back.

"Hay" Mark croaked, grinning slightly.

"What're you grinnin' at, don't it hurt?" Jason asked confused as he gingerly brushed his fingers lightly over Mark's blood coated cheek.

"Hurts like hell, but you stopped him" Mark wheezed.

"We aint the only ones" Howard reminded him with a small smile.

"Tell her I'm sorry" Mark mumbled.

"What for?" Gary asked confused.

"For not keeping my promise" Mark whispered, energy slowly slipping from him.

"Yer gunna have to tell her yerself when yer better cause she had to take Elwood home pretty rapid" Robbie told him sadly.

"He's cryin' aint he?" Mark said more of a statement than a question because he knew the answer already and when they all nodded at him, Mark felt like he'd been kicked in the gut.

Seeing his face fall, the others tried to comfort him as they helped him back to his feet, his left arm draped over Robbie's shoulders and the other over Gary's. Making their way back to Robbie's house, Howard and Jason persisted in cracking jokes to try and make Mark feel better, he appreciated the sentiment and did laugh lightly on occasions.

"Will ya be alright takin' care of him on yer own?" Howard asked.

"Yeyah, I'll manage, but could you open the door?" Robbie smirked slightly.

"We'll see you Mark, take it easy" Jason told him.

"Ok, you get better and fast cause I need you Sunday" Gary said as he carefully slipped Mark's arms from his shoulders, making everyone laugh at his comment.

"I'll try" Mark grinned, wincing at the pain is caused him.

"Come on then" Robbie breathed as he helped him into the house, kicking the door shut with his foot and practically carrying him up the stairs to his bedroom.

Helping him into bed, Robbie swiftly went to get a wet cloth and wiped up the blood from his cheeks, being careful around his deep cuts. Grimacing at how red the originally white cloth had become, Robbie hid it from view and smiled warmly at Mark lying in his bed.

"Don't pull no more stunts ya here? We all hate seein' you like this" Robbie told him sternly, a slight teary edge to his voice that he was trying to disguise.

"Yes Robbie" Mark said "Thank you"

"Don't mention it mate" Robbie ruffled Mark's hair gently and left him to sleep for a long time in order to get his strength back.

Mark stayed awake for a little while after Robbie left, thinking about what his parents would say to him now but most of all he thought about Emma and Elwood and how awful he felt for breaking his promises to them. Ever since he was little, Mark was taught how serious it was to keep the promises you make, how it built up trust and friendship between people. Then he remembered how nearly everyone in this town stood up for him, even though he'd only been here for two weeks. He suddenly got a warm feeling deep inside him; one that made him feel protected and loved.

As Mark let his eyelids droop and allowed sleep to consume him, he hopped that the feeling of love he'd got from all those people included the love from Emma and Elwood too.

**Friends: 186 Enemies: 12 **


	5. Forgiven

Bravery and Friendship

Forgiven

Mark woke slowly the next morning, his chest and jaw aching after the blows from the night before. His eyes flickered open gradually, adjusting to the sudden light that poured in through his window, and the first thing that he saw was his hat hung up on the end bedpost. Smiling to himself slightly, Mark let the rest of his senses catch up with him as he eventually woke fully. Mark gently began to sit up, as he put weight on his forearms there was a sting of pain in his ribs which he fought to ignore as he finally slid into a sitting position. Clutching his chest, Mark took a moment to breathe heavily and let the pain calm and subside before he sat up straight and leant back against the wooden headboard.

The events of last night played over him Mark's mind before the guilt took over, weighing him down like a ton of bricks, the images of Emma and Elwood's faces and the promises he'd made that he hadn't kept, Mark felt like a letdown and inside he knew that he was. He just wanted to make it right.

Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, Mark tentatively eased his weight onto them using the bedside cabinet as support. Once stood, he made the shaky journey to the stairs where he gripped the banister tightly to stop him from falling as the pain in his ribs started to get more intense with every step. The creaking of the floorboards must have been louder then he thought because just as he'd lowered himself by one step, Robbie appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mark! What're ya doin' yer s'pose to be restin'!" Robbie rushed up the stairs and wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders.

"I'm fine Rob" Mark said quietly, knowing that it was a lie as he tried his upmost to stop himself wincing as they dissented down the many steps.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, Robbie let go of Mark slightly and his hand slipped down to his side and rested on his waist, knocking his ribs accidently. Mark's sharp intake of breath and sudden movement of his hand to shield his bruises told Robbie enough.

"Yer not fine" Robbie stated simply and after a moment he added "Sorry"

"It's okay" Mark tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"C'mon" Robbie led Mark over to the sofa by the fire and helped to set him down gently, muttering apologies every time Mark winced. Once sat, Robbie sat next to him and looked at him sternly "You have to rest Mark, it's obvious that movin' about is causin' you pain"

"I can't rest 'til I've spoken to Emma 'bout all of this" Mark wheezed.

"You aint settin' foot outside this house 'till yer better, got that!?" Robbie told him a little more harshly than he had intended. Watching Mark flinch at his words and shrink into the sofa, turning his head away from him made Robbie feel horrible for saying what he had.

"Mark I'm sorry, I just care 'bout you and don't want you getting' hurt no more" Robbie mumbled. He tried to put a hand on Mark's shoulder but he shrugged it off and turned further away from him, refusing to look at him. Sighing softly to himself, Robbie got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen to give Mark some space.

…

Emma was sat on the sofa next to the fire, staring blindly at the wall opposite her as she paced through her thoughts. All she could see was Mark getting hit by that cane and then Elwood crying his eyes out for a good hour before she managed to settle him down into bed and then after that, she lied in her own bed and cried.

Emma couldn't stand to see that happen to anyone she cared about, and she cared for Mark more than she had any other grown man. Even though she had only known his for a little while, he seemed so sweet and honest, not at all like the other men here and there was just something about him that made her stomach flutter. Then there was the way he was with Elwood, they had both instantly bonded and Mark made him so happy, it was beautiful for Emma to watch Elwood be so comfortable around someone, it was like he had a brother or even a father.

Emma was brought out of her daydreaming by Elwood who had just come up to her.

"What is it Elwood?" She asked.

"When's Mark gunna be back?" He asked.

"I don't know honey, he needs to rest and get better" Emma told him

"Can't we go to him? I'll be quiet and careful" Elwood was pleading with his eyes and Emma was finding it hard to say no to him.

"I don't think so Elwood" Emma said regrettably.

"But why? I just wanna see him" Elwood persisted.

"Elwood I said no!" Emma snapped. Elwood's eyes filled with tears and he ran off upstairs, the sound of his door slamming echoing throughout the house.

Emma sighed loudly. She hated being so sour towards Elwood, she loved him so much and was the closest thing she had to her own child which made her become slightly overprotective of him sometimes. She didn't want Elwood to see Mark in such a bad state because she knew it would make him feel worse and she didn't want him to get his hopes up. They had only known Mark for a short period of time and she didn't want Elwood to become so attached to him that he would feel heartbroken if he ever had to leave or turned out to be just like the other men in the town.

Emma hopped that Mark was different, someone that she and Elwood could rely on and trust, maybe even love.

…

Waiting until Robbie had disappeared into the kitchen, Mark stood from the sofa and made his way over to the front door, slowly putting on his boots before he gingerly opened the door and stepped out, easing it shut behind him. Mark knew that he would get a bollocking from Robbie when he returned and he knew it was only because he cared, but Mark needed to see Emma and Elwood before he could even think about relaxing.

There were two good things that came into Mark's mind as he stepped out into the warm outdoors. One, there weren't many people about at the moment so he could avoid being spotted by anyone he didn't want to run into. Two, Emma's house was not that far away which was like music to his rib's ears. Hastily making his way to Emma's house, Mark knocked on the door three times and waited, his heart fluttering when he realized he hadn't looked at himself in the mirror this morning.

It was too late for him to do anything about it as Emma opened the door and stared at him wide eyed when she saw him, he didn't know if it was from shock to see him or from how bad his scars were on his cheeks.

"Emma I-" Mark didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Emma tried to slam the door in his face but acting on instinct, he put his hand up quickly to stop her and only whimpered at the pain the sudden movement caused. Thankfully, Emma re-opened the door and rushed to see if he was alright.

"Mark are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, moved a bit fast that's all" Mark told her quietly. "Please Emma; I just want to talk to you"

Emma thought for a moment before letting Mark inside, keeping a close eye on him as he moved around noticing that he looked rather unsteady on his feet. She told him to sit down on the sofa while she took the one opposite him, looking at him intently as he mustered up the courage to speak.

"Well I'm gunna start by sayin' how sorry I am fer puttin' you through that yesterday when I promised you that I'd be careful" Mark wasn't looking Emma in the eye, he looked at her nose, cheeks, hair and the walls behind her but never at her eyes.

"I could've forgiven you Mark; fer breakin' yer promise to me but what I can't forgive is breakin' yer promise to Elwood. He was traumatized last night after you promised him that everythin' would be okay, he adores you that boy and you let him down!" Emma hissed bitterly.

Mark bit his bottom lip in a bid to stop the tears escaping his eyes. He hated crying in front of people, especially women, and especially women that he was beginning to fall in love with. Mark hated himself for doing what he did to Elwood, he was such an innocent little boy but an amazing one too, he was polite and cheeky at the same time and reminded Mark of himself and his brother when they were his age. Whenever he looked at Elwood, he was reminded of home a little bit and when he saw him cry it nearly broke his heart.

Mark mentally kicked himself when he felt a tear roll down his cheek and saw it drip onto his hands that were clasped in his lap.

…

Emma was stunned. Never before had she seen a grown man cry, not even her father. They never showed that side of themselves to her and call her naïve but she truly believed that she would never see it happen in her life. Looking at Mark she could see how tense he was, so it was obvious that he was uncomfortable to be crying in front of her but he still had and there was something about how vulnerable he looked that pulled on Emma's heart strings.

But Emma was still so angry and upset with Mark to let his tears have an effect on her.

"Do you not care for him at all?" Emma asked sourly.

"Course I do!" Mark's head shot up at this, suddenly finding the courage to look her in the eye and ignore how red his eyes must have become. "He's the closest thing left to home that I have alright!" Mark had said the words before he's thought about it and now Emma knew how he really felt when it came to Elwood.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"He reminds me of my brother a little, I always used to take care of him and when I look at Elwood I can see him too, I can see what we were both like as kids" Mark admitted quietly.

"Well if he means that much to ya, then why would you put him through that?" Emma was still confused.

"I hate to point out the obvious Emma, but I would have got the beatin' either way seein' as the fights I had were before I promised him anythin' so this was goin' to happen anyway" Mark hissed.

"He might have gone easier on you if you hadn't done exactly what it was I told you not to" Emma said.

"Well I'm sorry Emma, what else do you want me to say?" Mark argued.

"I don't want your apologies, I want you to make it up to Elwood" Emma said simply.

Before Mark could say anything back, there was a loud and familiar voice shouting his name that was making its way down the stairs. Mark turned and smiled widely as Elwood approached, arms wide ready to be scooped up to which Mark responded to, ignoring the pain in his ribs he grabbed Elwood under the shoulders and lifted him into the air above where he sat before setting him down onto his lap to be engulfed by his little arms. Mark buried his head into Elwood's shoulder while he did the same into his neck, breathing deeply to stop the tears falling and to calm down the stinging sensation in his chest.

"I knew you'd be okay!" Elwood said happily, his voice slightly muffled.

"Course I'm okay, you aint gettin' rid of me that easy" Mark told him as he began to stroke his soft hair. In response Elwood's grip on his tightened, this did not sit down well with Mark's bruises.

"Elwood, gently 'round Mark, he's still poorly" Emma told him cautiously. Elwood's grip on Mark instantly slacked but he didn't let go.

Mark moved his head so that his chin was resting on Elwood's shoulder so that he could see Emma who was smiling at him slightly. Mark smiled back at her, knowing full well that she was still angry with him. He wanted more than anything to make it up to both of them but he just didn't know how.

"Why don't I take you to Big Water tomorrow? Just the three of us, to make up" Mark asked hopefully at Emma.

"I've got the stall Mark" Emma reminded him.

"Oh course" Mark said understandably.

"Can I still go?" Elwood piped up after he finally let go of the hug.

"Oh I don't know" Emma said skeptically. She knew that Mark only offered do that he could make amends but she was still hesitant to let Elwood go with him after knowing him for such a little time.

"I could ask Robbie to come as well if that makes you feel better; you've known him longer after all" Mark said as if reading Emma's mind.

"Please Emma" Elwood begged.

After a long moments silence, Emma gave in "Alright"

Elwood jumped from Mark's lap and dived at Emma, planting wet and sloppy kisses on her cheeks as a way to say thank you. Emma giggled as he did and hugged him tightly. Mark smiled at the pair of them together until Elwood ran upstairs to 'choose his clothes for tomorrow' or something along those lines.

"I better get back, Robbie'll be goin' spare" Mark laughed lightly as he made his way over to the front door, Emma close behind.

"I'll see you tomorrow at about nine" Emma told him as he stepped out of the house.

"Got it. Thank you Em, fer lettin' me take him" Mark said shyly.

"You just look after him" Emma said sternly.

"Absolutely, he'll be safe with me and Rob I can assure it" Mark said encouragingly

"Better be or I'll be after you!" Emma laughed lightly.

"I'll keep that in mind" Mark paused before continuing "So, does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asked tentatively.

"Yer on yer way. Depends how well tomorrow goes" Emma smirked slightly.

"Fair enough" Mark nodded "Am I allowed a hug goodbye?"

Emma shook her head slightly in exasperation before taking Mark's shoulders and bringing him in for a hug. She felt suddenly safe when he wrapped his arms around her upper back and waist, like a shield was protecting her. Mark sighed contently as he rested his head on Emma's shoulder, taking in her sweet scent. Pulling away reluctantly, Mark smiled warmly and the pair of them said their goodbyes.

…

Mark made it back to Robbie's house in one piece, fully aware that everyone was either staring at him or took several glances in his direction but he never lowered his head, he just continued to walk straight showing that what happened the night before wasn't going to have an effect on him.

Stepping into the house, Mark looked around to see if Robbie was home and couldn't find him anywhere downstairs so he settled down onto the sofa and waited for him to get back. Luckily for Mark, he didn't have to wait long until the front door opened again and Robbie came inside, not noticing him sat on the sofa.

"Y'alright mate!" Mark called making Robbie jump which only caused him to giggle.

"That aint funny! And where the hell have you been! I told you not to leave this house and yet you go anyway, anythin' could've happened!" Robbie yelled.

"You aint my fuckin' father!" Mark bellowed shocking even himself. He hardly ever spoke like that nor shouted so loudly, he'd been taught by his parents that he should avoid it as much as possible, but something inside him just snapped all of a sudden.

Robbie jumped and backed up against the wall at Mark's outburst, staring at him wide eyed. Such an outburst would have shocked him, but from a person like Mark it was simply unheard of until now. Robbie just continued to stay frozen to the spot, too worried that if he'll move he might set Mark off again.

"I…I'm s-sorry Robbie, I didn't…. I mean…. I wasn't…. I don't" Mark struggled to find words, in truth he had no idea where that came from himself, so how could he explain himself if he didn't even know the answer.

"I-I don't mean to seem like I'm takin' yer father's place, I just…" Robbie stopped talking when Mark held his hand up.

"You don't have to say yer sorry, I'm sorry, I don't even know where that came from" Mark shrunk into the sofa, annoyed at himself yet again. Deep in his thoughts, Mark failed to notice Robbie slowly edging towards him; he only noticed when he felt the sofa sag next to him making him tilt slightly. The next thing he felt was Robbie's arm slip around his shoulders and gently tug him in for a hug to which he complied willingly, wrapping his arms around Robbie's chest and nuzzling his face into his friends shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's comfort and letting the event slip into the past.

"Yer the only one I trust in this town Robbie, the first one who got to know me, and the first one who was nice to me and accepted me. Yer my best friend Rob and I don't wanna ruin that" Mark mumbled.

"You've ruined nothin' Markie, I'm still 'ere for you" Robbie whispered, pressing a kiss into Mark's hair.

"So, now that we're alright again, I need a favor off you" Mark said warily.

"Wassat?" Robbie asked curiously.

"I've managed to persuade Emma to let me take Elwood out tomorrow to Big Water and I need you to come too, you've known her fer longer after all and she trusts you more than me" Mark explained.

"Sure thing Mark, I'd love to come along!" Robbie said excitedly.

"Aww thanks Rob, we're leavin' at nine" Mark informed him happily.

Robbie smiled at Mark warmly and that pair of them spent the rest of the evening together just chatting, the night's events forgotten to allow a new and stronger relationship to grow in its place.


	6. A Nice Day Out

Bravery and Friendship

A Nice Day Out

Mark was feeling a lot better that he had the previous day. He was stronger and ached less when he walked and his jaw didn't sting anymore. He had seen in the mirror that the bruises were still there and the cuts were too, but they weren't as bad as he had first thought with made him happier. Mark knew that on this trip he would need to rest a couple of times but he was determined to make them as minimal as possible because he wanted to spend as much time having fun with Elwood and Robbie as he could.

Robbie and Mark were getting ready for their day trip to Big Water with Elwood. They were both excited about the trip and eager to get the day started, they had prepared the horses and now all that was left to tidy themselves up a bit. Mark had brought clothes with him from Alton which was mainly jeans, shirts, underwear, socks, a couple of waistcoats, one pair of boots and his hat. He needed to re fill his wardrobe and so would be looking forwards to buying clothes from the big market. He had decided to wear his nicer clothes for today, his dark blue jeans and light red shirt with his brown boots and hat of course. He had made a habit of carrying his pistol around with him all the time, having it safely in its holder that was attached to his black leather belt, and he wasn't going to give up that habit any time soon.

He and Robbie made their way to Emma's house at quarter to nine while Mark was approving Robbie's attire for the day. His usual scruffy look was replaced by his light blue colored, slightly baggy jeans and cream shirt with black boots. Robbie had taken it upon himself to brush his hair to make it neater than usual, styling it to suit him perfectly.

"I am glad that yer finally makin' an effort wiv yer appearance" Mark told Robbie happily.

"Oi! Whatta you tryin' to say!?" Robbie asked in mock offence, pushing Mark slightly who was now giggling.

"I is just sayin' that you should try'n dress the way y'are now more often" Mark said innocently.

"Yeyah course you are" Robbie said skeptically. "Why've you brought yer gun Mark?" He asked all of a sudden.

"Force of habit" Mark told him as they waited outside Emma's door after Robbie knocked.

"I just hope you've never had to use it" Robbie mumbled.

"I aint never used it and I hope not to. I just carry it wiv me all the time just in case ya know?" Mark told him hoping he would understand but he didn't get to respond because Emma had opened the door and was ushering them inside.

"You ready fer the day then?" She asked them.

"Oh yes, everythin' is sorted" Mark told her with a smile. "Where's Elwood?"

"Just getting ready" She informed him. Unconsciously, both Mark and Emma started staring at each other and they both turned to look at Robbie simultaneously when he cleared his throat to get their attention. Mark turned away in embarrassment as Robbie grinned at him and Emma's flushed bright red.

Just then, Elwood cam running down the stairs in jeans, a dark green shirt, black boots and the hat Mark had given him, his blond hair poking out slightly. He greeted Robbie and Mark with a hug and persisted to jump up and down on the spot ready to go. Mark laughed at Elwood's excitement and turned to Emma once again.

"I guess we'll be off then" He said happily.

"I s'pose. Come 'ere you" Emma crouched down and hugged Elwood goodbye, kissing his cheek before letting him run out of the house. Robbie and Emma said their goodbyes with a quick hug as Robbie needed to catch up with Elwood to see where he had gone which left Mark and Emma.

"What time shall I drop him back?" Mark asked as they moved to the front door.

"Well seein' as it's a special day, he can stay out later than usual so ten o'clock will be the latest and you'd better look after him Owen!" Emma said sternly.

"You have my word" Mark said confidently.

"Good, and I expect it to be kept this time" She said with a smile. Mark felt a painful twinge in his heart even though he knew Emma was joking and he tried to stop it showing but that plan failed. "Oh no Mark I was jokin', I'm sorry" Emma said softly pulling him in for a hug.

"Don't worry 'bout it, I'm bein' over sensitive ignore me" Mark dismissed her feelings of clear guilt with his wide smile.

She smiled back slightly making her cheeks plump up and without thinking Mark leant forward and pressed and lingering kiss onto one of them. Mark's heart fluttered along with his stomach and when he pulled away to see Emma's shocked face his flushed bright red and turned quickly, jogging to catch up with Robbie and Elwood in the stables.

…

"Who d'ya wanna ride wiv Whirlwind?" Mark asked Elwood as they brought Friday and Rebel out of their individual homes.

"Robbie, he goes fast!" Elwood exclaimed happily making Robbie grin.

"Come 'ere then" Robbie called. Elwood ran over and Robbie lifted him onto the saddle of the horse before he climbed up after him. Mark steadied himself on his horse and let Robbie lead the way out of the town towards Big Water.

The ride was fairly long but seeing as Robbie insisted on making them gallop the whole way there it took a lot less time than it would at a much calmer pace. They were surrounded by orange sand as they went with brown trees and patches of grass scattered around, a track had been made that lead to the town which made it easy to remember how to get there. There were many times when they rode alongside the train tracks that eventually went off into the high orange cliffs where the gold mine was and Elwood called happily out when the train itself came past, puffing it's cloud of smoke through the chimney.

They reached the gates of Big Water and found that the population was a massive 475 people which is a big difference to the mere 119 back in Alton. Mark had managed to adjust to the 198 people in Bryce Canyon City but to a huge figure like this he knew that he was going to struggle. Mark had been so used to growing up in small towns with little people and he couldn't help but feel slightly worried about entering the town.

Robbie led the way to a set of stables close to the entrance and paid the man who Mark assumed would look after their horses for them. Mark jumped down from 'Rebel' and set her into her own spot and then went over to Robbie and Elwood. He picked Elwood down from 'Friday' and set him down next to him.

"You don't wander off" Mark warned his seriously and Elwood was slightly taken aback by his sudden authoritative tone as he was not used to it coming from a person like Mark, but he nodded regardless and stayed close to him and Robbie.

"Ready to set off then Marko?" Robbie asked cheerily.

"Yeah let's go!" Mark replied eagerly. Despite his apprehensions, he was still excited to explore the town and see what there is to buy and do here.

They exited the stables and made a bee line for the market which was overflowing with people moving from one stall to the next, from shops to pubs with baskets filled with all sorts of things. There were so many stalls that Mark couldn't count them all and each one held something different. The crowd was so thick, filled with children, women, grown men, teenagers who were all smiles and laughs as they wandered through the bustling market. There were houses either side just like in Bryce Canyon City, but the road was much wider and there were loads more houses. They had a cattle farm and trade business as well, along with a Tavern and Town Hall, Mark soon began to realize that this was just like home, but ten times bigger.

What caught Mark's eye was the sinister looking platform near the far end of the town that held a noose and a set of stocks. Mark dreaded to think what would have been done there, and all likely at the hands of Mayor Dalton who Mark was all too familiar with. It made Mark wonder if there had been a lot of criminals in this town in the past, now that figure had been stopped completely due to the lack of inhabitants on the torturous equipment. 'That figure must have been brought down by Dalton' Mark observed, 'but by what means?' Mark chose to keep these thoughts to himself instead of putting a dreary atmosphere on what was supposed to be a nice day out, he hopped that he would never have to witness what those instruments where used for and through the course of the day, Mark made sure that Elwood stayed well away from that area.

"You like?" Robbie asked Mark.

"It's brilliant! There is so much to choose from I don't know where to start!" He replied excitedly.

"We have all day" Robbie told him with a wink as they set off into the crowd.

"You keep hold of my hand Whirlwind" Mark told Elwood who was looking around with glistening eyes and a wide smile. He did as he was told and held on tightly. Elwood was just the right height for his age, his shoulders in line with Mark's hips who could tell that he still had a lot of growing let to do and he was looking forward to watching him grow up.

The three of them stopped at loads of stalls filled with sweets, clothes, boots and Mark pretty much bought something from every stall they stopped at. Everything was valued well, the better quality things being more expensive and Mark was glad that he was able to buy some new and smart clothes while he was here, especially a new pair of boots that he needed to desperately. They spent most of the day either browsing or buying something being sure to have a good laugh along the way. Robbie had bought himself a new watch and some other trinkets for himself and Elwood was more interested in the sweets and dragged the pair of them into a store that held a numerous amount of puppies. While Elwood played with the dogs, Mark and Robbie started talking.

"I see you've stocked up" Robbie observed with a chuckle.

"Well I needed the clothes and I need the energy from the sweets alright" Mark insisted.

"Ya didn't need to buy five packets!" Robbie giggled when Mark glared at him.

"I like sweets" He said simply "So how's the new watch then?" He asked.

"It's great, I needed a new one" Robbie said happily.

"What was wrong wiv the last one?" Mark asked.

"Nothin' really, just got bored of it. You can have it if you like, you need a watch" Robbie offered, getting his old watch from his pocket.

"Oh I couldn't" Mark objected but Robbie shoved it into his hand.

"Take it" Robbie insisted. When Mark looked at the devise in bewilderment Robbie suddenly realized the problem. "You don't know how it work's do you?" Mark shook his head, looking down in embarrassment. "Hay it's nothin' to be ashamed of, it aint yer fault yer town didn't have the technology we do" Robbie spoke gently and took Mark's left wrist and fastened the watch onto it. "I'll explain it when we get home" He told him.

"Thanks Rob" Mark smiled warmly before he coaxed Elwood away from the puppies to a restaurant where they had something to eat.

"You enjoying yerself Whirlwind?" Mark asked Elwood who nodded quickly in response. "Good" Mark smiled.

"What shall we do next?" Robbie asked.

"Can we go to a toy shop?" Elwood asked after he took a healthy glug of his juice.

"I don't see why not" Mark said.

"Well it's goin' to be gettin' dark soon so that will have to be that last shop we stop at before we head back home" Robbie told Elwood.

"Oh can't we stay longer?" Elwood whined.

"What time did Emma say Elwood had to be home?" Robbie asked Mark.

"She said ten o'clock" Mark informed him.

"Well its eight thirty now so we've half an hour before we should make our way back" Robbie said.

"Ok what we'll do is we'll go to the toy store and then see how much time we have after that" Mark said simply.

The three of them headed over to the toy store and let Elwood wander around freely. He examined nearly every toy he could reach and successfully managed to use up the time they had left. While Elwood was looking around, Mark and Robbie did the same and Mark came across a section that specialized more in ornaments that toys and thought that maybe he could get something for Emma. He spent a while trying to choose the right one and just as he was about to make his decision, he spotted an ornament at the back which looked just like the one Elwood had accidently broken. He picked it up and bought it along with a teddy bear that Elwood had managed to decide was the best out of everything he had found.

A little while after when they should have, the three of them collected 'Friday' and 'Rebel' from the stables and galloped home again, all the while Elwood was trying to hide his yawns and insist that he wasn't tired when it was clear that he was. When they arrived back home, there were very little people out and the lights from people's houses shone through their windows. Barlow's Tavern was open and full as always with the usual people hanging outside the doors. Robbie and Mark settled their horses for the night in their stables and made their way back to Emma's house. Robbie carried most of the bags because Elwood had fallen asleep who was being carried by Mark on his hip, his head resting against Mark's shoulder heavily.

Robbie knocked on Emma's door with his foot and she answered quickly and smiled warmly at the sight of Elwood asleep in Mark's arms. She took him up to bed as Robbie and Mark settled down on the sofa's, also exhausted after their long day out. While Emma was gone, Robbie took the opportunity to poke fun at Mark's fancy to her.

"You asked her out yet or what?" Robbie asked.

"No I aint and I doubt I will cuz I know she aint interested in me" Mark said in a strop.

"That's a lie and you bloody well know it!" Robbie said matter-of-factly. "What took ya so long to follow after we left the house?" He asked.

"That was when I asked Emma when she wanted Elwood home" Mark replied causally, fiddling with his fingers showing an obvious sign that he was hiding something.

"And" Robbie pressed, nudging Mark in the ribs gently, still aware that they ached.

"I kissed her on the cheek" Mark mumbled quietly.

"What did she do?" Robbie asked eagerly with a huge grin on his face.

"She looked shocked but didn't say nothin' and I pretty much ran off after that" Mark told him.

"Awww Markie's in love" Robbie mocked in a childish voice.

"I aint!" Mark insisted.

"Liar! It's obvious you are!" Robbie stressed happily "It will be even more obvious when you give Emma the present you got her"

"Shut up Rob" Mark hit Robbie on the arm and huffed, annoyed that he knew he was right.

Emma came back down soon after and smiled at the scene she came down to: Robbie giggling like mental and Mark looking obviously pissed off.

"What're you doin' to poor Mark, Robbie?" Emma asked as she sat on the sofa opposite them.

"Nothin'" Robbie said casually, regaining composure.

"This is Elwood's" Mark handed Emma the bag of things Elwood had been bought.

"That's so sweet of yous both" Emma said happily as she took a peek inside the bag.

"We had a brilliant time and would love to do it again" Mark told her with a smile and Robbie nodded in agreement.

"I'm pleased you had fun and its obvious Elwood did too, he's shattered" Emma observed.

"So are we" Robbie said with a chuckle.

"Well you two need rest so I won't keep ya, get some sleep and thank you" Emma hugged Robbie who left the house with their bags and gave Mark a look as he went along with a wink of encouragement.

"Thank you so much for doin' that for Elwood Mark" Emma thanked him as he stepped out of her house but stayed at the doorway.

"It's my pleasure" Mark told her. "I have somethin' fer ya" Mark took the ornament wrapped in thin paper from his pocket and smiled at Emma who looked confused and excited at the same time.

Once the paper was removed, Emma gasped when she realized what it was and she brought her hand to her mouth, her eyes filling with tears. Emma couldn't have guessed that Mark would have done this for her and she knew for a fact that no other man would. That ornament had meant so much to her and she couldn't lie when she said she was really upset about it getting smashed and now Mark had got her a replacement, no-one had ever done something so nice for her before. Emma looked at Mark with teary eyes and saw him smiling shyly at her; she threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly, burying her head in his shoulder. Mark laughed softly and hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her in the way that made her feel so safe.

"You like it?" Mark asked.

"I love it Mark. Thank you so much!" Emma said, the tears falling from her eyes. Mark used his thumb to wipe them away once she had let go, smiling softly at her. "That's two presents you've given me today" She said and Mark looked at her in confusion. "I aint got you nothin'" She said guiltily.

"You don't need to" Mark insisted.

"I want to" Emma said and before Mark could do anything Emma's lips were pressed gently against his own. Mark was stunned for a moment but then his eyes flickered closed and he kissed her back. It was a gentle kiss, no movement at all, it was harmless, and Mark had never felt so happy before after everything that had happened to him.

They separated and smiled shyly at one another, both flushing a deep red before Mark mumbled a goodbye and went over to a grinning and proud Robbie. Once they heard Emma's door shut, Robbie dropped the bags and flung his arms around Mark, picking him up and spinning him around. He set the smaller man down who was wincing slightly with his hands on his ribs but he smiled through it all.

"Oh sorry Mark" Robbie apologized.

"Forget 'bout it, that kiss has just made me lightheaded" Mark giggled happily.

"I knew she liked you back and now it has just been proven" Robbie said smugly as he picked up their bags and went back to their house feeling pleased with themselves.

They stayed up a little while longer chatting about what had just happened and Robbie could not stop hugging Mark since it had happened, he was so happy for him. Mark was feeling like there was nothing in the world that could bring him down, he was so happy and he just wished that the kiss would have lasted longer, or developed into something more. For now, Mark would just have to wait and see if anything like that would happen between him and Emma and he would not stop wishing for it.


	7. Time to Confess

"So ya know what the hours are and ya know dat they also mean minutes when it's the big hand over the number, ya know what the second hand is and all that is left is to let ya know that when the big hand passes number six, then we say that it's so many minutes 'to' the next hour and not 'past'. So if the big hand was at seven and the little hand was a little way past one, what would the time be?"

Robbie and Mark had been sat for a good three hours together in Robbie's living room while he explained to Mark how the watch worked. He had managed to pick up some of the information quickly, but struggled on others, but Robbie didn't mind at all, he rather likes teaching Mark how things worked.

"Errrmm" Mark mumbled, getting slightly confused. "Thirty five minutes to two?" Mark winced, not confident in his answer.

"Not quite" Robbie replied, explaining again. "Yeyah it's technically thirty five minutes 'past' one o'clock, but if ya count up in fives until ya get to twelve which is when it will turn to two o'clock, then how many minutes 'to' two is that?"

"Oh, so it's twenty five minutes to two, not thirty five" Mark asked.

"Yeyah that's exactly right" Robbie said with a smile, making Mark grin proudly also. "I'll be askin' ya the time a lot just so ya can get some practice"

"Okay, I'll try and remember it all" Mark smiled.

"I'm sure ya will, you aint stupid" Robbie patted Mark on the back with a wink and cheeky grin.

"What?" Mark asked slowly.

"So what you gonna do 'bout you and Emma then?" Robbie asked excitedly.

"I don't know Rob. Part of me feels like that kiss meant somethin', but another part says that it didn't mean nothin'. I know that if I go 'nd talk to her then I'll go all shy and I'll barely get to talk to her today cuz I'm helpin' Howard out later" Mark told Robbie sadly.

"Well what time d'ya start helpin' Howard out?" Robbie asked.

"Eleven" Mark told him.

"How long since then?" Robbie asked.

Mark looked eagerly at his watch, happy to give it a real life use for the first time ever. "Urm, only fifteen minutes" Mark said crestfallen.

"Well go see Emma quick!" Robbie pulled him from the sofa, pulling him towards the front door.

"No Rob!" Mark said in defeat, slumping into the armchair.

"Why not!?" Robbie asked in shock. He knew how much Emma meant to him, so why wouldn't he go and speak to her about the kiss they shared when he had the chance. He crouched in front of Mark, gazing at him questioningly.

"Cuz I'll go over there all happy and excited, then she'll turn 'round 'nd say that it was nothin', just as friends and then I'll end up looking like a twat" Mark admitted. "I'm scared"

"D'ya wants me to talk to her?" Robbie offered.

"No! I aint lettin' her see I'm a coward!" Mark told him firmly.

"Yer many things Mark, but a coward sure aint one of 'em" Robbie told him. He thought for a moment, trying to figure out what would be the best thing to say to get Mark into action and a risky thought crept into his head. "What would yer father say t'you now?" Robbie asked, hoping that this would help Mark get some bravery.

"He'd probably say to me 'Stop bein' an ol' scaredy cat and go get after yer woman!'" Mark mimicked a burly deep voice when he spoke his father's words, ginning and laughing afterwards at the fondness of the memory.

"Well there ya go then! Go get her!" Robbie said eagerly. Mark smiled widely and jumped from the chair, running to the door and dashing out in search for Emma.

He looked around all the stalls that were busy getting up and running, but Emma's was nowhere to be seen and he knew that she was due on the stall today. Furrowing his eyebrow in confusion, Mark went over to where Emma's stall is usually set up to see a middle ages man looking really angry and frustrated, stood next to the wooden and bare stall that Emma would usually decorate to high heavens around now.

"Excuse me" Mark said to the man.

"What!?" He replied irritably.

Dismissing his rudeness, Mark said "Is Emma on the stall today? I is just wonderin'"

"Yes she's meant to be on stall today but she's evidently late! I'll kill that Ferguson!" The man hissed in fury. Mark guessed that this man was Emma's boss and he didn't like that fact that he was angry with her; in fact, he didn't like him at all at the moment.

Just as Mark was going to say something else, Emma came rushing out of her house with Elwood and jogged over to the stall and to her angry boss. "I'm so sorry Mr Hayes, I had to sort Elwood out before I left and-"

"Don't give me any of yer excuses!" Mr Hayes didn't let Emma finish "Just get on that stall before you get the sack. I for one am sick of this Ms Ferguson, so you had better buck yer ideas up and fast!"

Emma looked crest fallen and hung her head down, getting to work instantly under the harsh gaze of her boss. Elwood stayed close, looking a little scared of her boss too and Mark for one was not going to walk away without saying something.

"Hay, cut her some slack, she got a kid to look after" Mark said to Mr Hayes.

"Since when was it any of your business? She knows her hours; she should stick to 'em if she wants to get paid!" Mr Hayes bit back.

"Hay she works hard for you! What does a couple of minutes matter!? Give her a break!" Mark was starting to raise his voice now, attracting attention that he really didn't want. He didn't want Elwood to see him like this either but he was struggling to stay calm.

"Mark, c'mon c'mere" Emma said gently, tugging at Mark's arm to pull him away from Mr Hayes and over to her still to be set up stall. "I appreciate what yer doin' Mark but you don't have to"

"But I want to, he aint treatin' you right!" Mark insisted, eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Honestly Mark I can handle it. I've been doin' this fer a long time and it's sweet fer yous to look out fer me but it's alright, I know how to handle him" Emma winked and smiled sweetly at Mark, calming him.

"Okay" Mark sighed in defeat "I came over 'ere in the first place to ask you somethin'"

"And what is that?" Emma asked.

Mark didn't get a chance to say anything because Elwood had come pounding over in need of some urgent attention. "Mark, Mark!" he said, bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Yes?" Mark asked, annoyed that he didn't get to speak to Emma, but he didn't show it.

"Mr Donald needs ya right away to help with the cattle!" He told him.

"Alright I'm comin'" Mark told him with a smile leaving Elwood to run off back to the farm to deliver the message. Turning to Emma, Mark smiled sadly and mumbled "I'll see yous"

"Bye Mark" Emma said, leaning up and pecking him on the cheek as he walked past, earning herself a happier smile that she would rather see on his departure.

…

"Y'alright Howard!?" Mark called as he jumped the wooden fencing that led into where the cattle were kept.

"Oh thank god!" Howard called back in relief "I was wonderin' how long you'd be, need some urgent help!" He cried.

"What's happened?" Mark asked hastily.

"The far fence to the south has been broken, nearly a quarter of the cattle got out and I need it repaired and fast, so I was hopin' that ya could do that while I keep the cattle o'er 'ere and outta the way. You think you can manage that Mark?" Howard asked.

"Yeyah, I'm pretty sure I can do that. Just a wooden fence like the others?" Mark clarified.

"Yep, same style. The wood needs replacin' and the pillars that hold it up need puttin' back in the ground too" Howard told him.

"Let's get to work then" Mark said, making his way to the south of the vast grounds the cattle got to wander in. It took him, by the aid of his watch, ten minutes to walk there and he could just about see Howard in the distance as a small speck amongst the landscape.

"Mark!" A voice called to him. Turning, Mark could make out the little figure of Elwood running up to him. "I'll help!" He offered eagerly.

"Oh I don't know Whirlwind" Mark said skeptically.

"Oh please! Please Mark, Please!" Elwood begged, giving Mark his cutest look.

"Alright" Mark surrendered and Elwood launched himself at mark's legs in response, squeezing tightly and very nearly making Mark fall over. "I need to work" Mark reminded him and Elwood instantly let go, running over to the broken fence to inspect with a curious face the tools Howard had left for Mark to do the job.

"Wow! What's that!?" Elwood gestured to the biggest tool. It was a long cylindrical tube with handles at the middle either side and one end sealed off. It was made of metal and was extremely heavy so Mark was now grateful that Elwood was here, it was now clear to Mark that he would need him.

"That's what you use to bash the pillars into the ground. The pillar goes in through the bottom and then you smash it down so it hits the sealed end and then the pillar wedges into the soil which is soft so it goes in easier" Mark explained.

"Show me!" Elwood demanded.

"Okay" Mark picked up a replacement wooden pillar and stood it on its end in the same place the previous one had been. "You hold it there Elwood" Mark told him and Elwood instantly was holding the big wooden pillar, happy to help. Mark let go tentatively "You got it?" He asked.

"Yeyah!" Elwood said confidently. Mark went to the metal cylinder and picked it up by the handles, grunting slightly at the weight of it and lifted it high so that the top of the pillar went inside the tube.

"Okay let go and stand back" Mark instructed Elwood who did so immediately. Once Mark was satisfied Elwood was far back enough, he pushed down rapidly on the pillar and saw it sink into the ground a fair way on the first go. Mark repeated this several times, lifting the heavy metal cylinder and slamming in down again until the pillar was sticking out of the ground at half its original height. Sweat was already pouring from Mark's forehead, back and neck. The sun was blaring down an immense heat that was making Mark's task extremely difficult, and he had three more of these to do, as well as nailing all the wood back on, still in the blazing sunlight.

"Wow!" Elwood exclaimed, clearly impressed making Mark grin at him. "I wanna go!" Elwood said but Mark shook his head.

"No way whirlwind. Yer far too young to be doin' stuff like this" He told him. Elwood began to sulk but as soon as Mark told him that he needed to hold the second and third pillar for him, he soon perked up.

After Mark finished bashing the pillars into the ground, he was exhausted and sweating like mad. The heat began to radiate through his brain giving him a headache, his muscles were sore and he was struggling to focus under the midday sun. _How does Howard do this!? _Mark thought to himself as he struggled to hit the nail with the hammer to re-attach the planks of wood to complete the fence. Plus, as it was Elwood who was holding the nail for him, Mark was taking extra care not to hit his little fingers, which was making him think too much, making his head hurt, amplifying the effect the heat was having on him.

All too soon, a red mist was beginning to descend over Mark's eyes, telling him that he couldn't continue doing this any longer. He needed rest, shade and water.

"Elwood" Mark beckoned weakly and he could see the worried expression on the little boys face. "I need ya to go get Howard. Now alright, it's urgent, go" Mark gave him a small push and he soon reluctantly began to run back to Howard as fast as he could. When Elwood was gone, Mark crawled under the shelter of a nearby tree, blocking out the sun but the heat had already taken its toll on Mark as he slowly faded from consciousness.

…

Howard was busy tending to the cattle, but a niggling feeling in the back of his mind kept thinking if Mark was alright. The heat today was excruciating and he could only hope that it didn't have a bad affect on Mark. However, when Elwood came running up to him yelling his name, he knew that something had happened.

"What is it Elwood?" He asked urgently.

"Mark needs ya and says it's urgent!" Elwood exclaimed with tear filled eyes. Something was clearly wrong.

Breaking into a run, Howard sped towards the place where Mark was working, Elwood struggling to keep up but Howard was glad about that because if something serious had happened, he had time to shield Elwood from seeing it. As he drew closer, he could see Mark sat under a tree with his head slumped to the side which cause Howard to run faster.

He reached Mark and crouched in front of him, shaking his shoulder and tapping his cheek to try and get a response. None. Feeling his forehead, Howard grimaced at the heat radiating from it and he now knew that Mark has suffered from heat exhaustion. He needed to get Mark cool right away and get his sweat soaked shirt off of him.

"Is he okay Howard?" A timid Elwood asked.

"He will be if I get him inside the house quick. Now Elwood, I need you to go get Emma or Robbie or Jason but not Gary cuz he'll be workin' and the Tavern aint no place fer you lad. Go quick; I'll be in the house!" Howard ushered him off while he scooped Mark up in a fireman's lift and took him across the fields towards the farm house.

…

Elwood ran back into the centre of the town as fast as his little legs could take him. The first person who came in Elwood's mind to go to for help was Robbie. He knew that he should probably go to Emma first, but Elwood could talk to Robbie easier, not meaning that he loved Emma any less, it was just that for Elwood, he was the first one he would turn to for help as he never wanted to worry Emma. Since Mark had arrived in the town however, Elwood had found a new source of comfort and safety ahead of Robbie. He didn't know what it was about Mark that Elwood loved so much, but he had become extremely attached to him since he arrived. Seeing as mark was the one in trouble, Robbie was the next person on Elwood's list to run and get help from.

Bursting through the stable's doors, Elwood was relieved to find Robbie inside. "Robbie!" He exclaimed, panting heavily and eyes full of salty tears that were ready to fall out of worry for Mark's health.

"Elwood!?" Robbie cried, seriously concerned for the state Elwood was in as he rushed over and crouched in front of him, holding his arms gently "What's that matter Elwood? Has someone hurt you?" He asked frantically but Elwood shook his head.

"It's Mark. He was fixin' the fence that holds the cattle for Howard but then he started goin' all funny, then he told me to get Howard, then when we got back Mark weren't awake no more and then Howard told me to get someone and he says it's urgent. What if he's dead Robbie? I don't want him to be dead. I don't want no one else in my life to die no more!" Elwood started crying uncontrollably. Screaming and shaking as Robbie wrapped his arms around him to try and calm him down.

"Shhhh, come on Elwood it's okay. Everythin' is gonna be alright" Robbie mumbled as he rushed to find Emma so that she could take Elwood while he saw to Mark.

"Emma!" He called urgently as he homed in on her stall. Emma instantly looked up, her face cracking at the sight of Elwood crying his eyes out, his cries clearly able to be heard. "Take him I need to help Howard with Mark" Robbie tired to hand Elwood over but he only cried louder and clung tighter.

"I WANT MARK" Elwood shrieked.

"Emma take him!" Robbie told her. She did as she was told, trying her best to sooth a flaring Elwood. "I'll explain later but I have to get to Mark. Stay with Elwood" Robbie said hurriedly before he ran to the farm house.

…

Howard had carried Mark into the house, settled him on the sofa, removed his shirt and placed a freezing cold cloth on his forehead and cooled his torso and arms in the same way, dabbing the cold water around his hot skin to try and reduce his temperature. Mark did begin to get restless in his sleep while the cold sunk in, but by now he was calm and Howard could only hope that he had done enough.

Not long after, Robbie was hammering on the front door and Howard eagerly let him inside. "Where is he?" Robbie demanded and Howard led him to the living room where Mark was laying on the sofa.

"Where's Elwood?" Howard asked when he didn't notice him.

"After he told me what 'appened he completely broke down in fits of tears. I gave him to Emma so she could comfort him and try 'nd calm him down. Poor kid, ever since his parents died he's scared stiff of anyone else leavin' him" Robbie said regrettably, crouching next to Mark lying on the sofa.

"I hope he'll be alright" Howard mumbled.

"What? Mark or Elwood?" Robbie asked.

"Both of them. If Mark turns out okay, then so will Elwood" Howard tells him and Robbie realized that he was right. If Mark is upset, Elwood is upset and if Mark is happy, Elwood is happy. It was like the pair of them were connected, they couldn't be apart from one another.

"How long until he wakes up?" Robbie asked.

"If he's gettin' better then not long, usually takes half an hour to recover from heat exhaustion and it's been twenty minutes so far" Howard tells him.

"Good cuz I think the only person who can calm Elwood down is Mark" Robbie mumbled.

They waited for Mark to wake up, sitting by him and chatting amongst themselves and sure enough Mark began to stir. Low groans came from Mark as his eyelids flickered before slowly opening. He smiled slightly when he saw Howard and Robbie grinning away at him in relief as his body slowly but surely regained some strength.

"Ya had us scared fer a moment there y'know" Howard said to Mark.

"Sorry" Mark mumbled weakly.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have got ya to work in this heat" Howard said regrettably.

"It aint yer fault" Mark told him more firmly.

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a frantic knocking on the front door. With a confused look on his face, Howard went to answer the door while Mark stood from the sofa slowly, wiping the cool cloth over his face and the back of his neck. It was only now that Mark realized that his shirt had been removed and all of a sudden he felt extremely self conscious.

"Did ya used to lift weights back in Alton or somethin' Mark!?" Robbie exclaimed in shock, but smiling while he did.

"Huh?" Mark asked in confusion, crossing his arms over his chest to try and cover himself up.

"You've got more muscles that half the grown men in this town! Yer only small!" Robbie giggled, earning a slap on the arm for the 'little' comment.

Mark did have a very well toned torso and bulging muscles in his arms with reasonably broad shoulders. As he always wore bigger shirts and not tights ones, no-one really knew of all the muscles underneath the fabric, which was partly the reason why all the workers picked on him, they didn't know what was underneath the clothes Mark wore. If they could see Mark now, they would think twice about messing with him.

"I need yer help Howard, yours, Robbie's and Mark's please!" Emma yelled frantically, rushing into the living room where Mark stood shirtless. Eyes widening and giving a small cry of shock before turning and covering her eyes, Mark looked around desperately for his shirt.

"Howard! Where's my shirt!?" He hissed.

"Kitchen, hung up" he replied hurriedly with a struggling-to-be-hidden smirk of amusement. Mark ran and quickly slipped it on before returning to the living room.

"Sorry 'bout that Emma" Mark said shyly. Now able to turn around, Emma gazed at him with pleading tear filled eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

"Elwood's missing" Emma told them all in a hushed tone, the tears dribbling from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

"What!?" Mark exclaimed.

"After Robbie left him with me I calmed him down, he seemed fine. I only turned by back on his for a second-" Emma couldn't carry on and softly began sobbing, dreading the safety of Elwood and where he could have gone.

"Emma it's okay, we'll find him" Mark brought Emma into his arms, resting his chin on her head while she softly cried into his chest.

"C'mon, let's get movin'" Robbie declared and the all rushed out of the house in search of Elwood.

"Where would he be likely to go?" Howard asked Emma as they entered the center of the town.

"Oh I don't know, nowhere he feels unsafe I'm sure of that" Emma said sadly.

"Alright let's split up, we'll find him quicker" Robbie suggested. They all nodded in agreement and split in opposite directions around the town.

They checked shops, houses, asked people if they had seen him but there was no luck. As time wore on, they all began to get increasingly worried. As Mark was searching, he drew near the stables and found that his horse was roaming around like she owned the place. Deeply confused, he guided her back inside the stables before she could wreak any havoc. The name 'Rebel' was defiantly suitable Mark finalized.

Once Rebel was tied up securely and happy, Mark was about to leave and continue his search but was stopped when he heard the wood from the upstairs room creaking. At first Mark was confused, but then a thought came into his head.

"Elwood!?" He called as he climbed the narrow stairs. Pushing open the bedroom door, Mark indeed found Elwood curled up on the small bed in the room. "Oh thanks god!" Mark exclaimed breathlessly as he went over and scooped him up from the bed. He was asleep, clutching the hat Mark had bought for him tightly against his chest, snuggling into it and Mark couldn't help but smile warmly at him, even if he was mad at him for running off.

He exited the stables with Elwood in his arms and quickly found the others. "Oh he's alright!" Emma breathed in relief, tears of happiness forming in her eyes.

"He was asleep in the stable bedroom" Mark told them.

"I locked the doors! I'm sure I did!" Robbie said in confusion.

"Ya must've been rushin', don't worry 'bout it Rob" Howard said to him with a smile.

"Let's get him inside" Emma said, guiding them all to her house and stepping inside.

"I want to talk to him Emma" Mark told her and given her confused look he explained further "Just to know why he did it 'nd how silly he was to do it and how worried we all were"

"I'll be doin' that" Emma told him.

"What caused him to get in the bad state in the first place? Me, I caused this and I wanna fix it" Mark insisted.

After a moment's thought, Emma replied "You can talk to him, but tomorrow? I think he could use some quite time fer now"

"I s'pose yer right" Mark agreed, gently handing Elwood over into Emma's arms.

"Thank y'all fer helpin' today" Emma addressed all of them for the first time since they walked into the house and not just Mark.

"No bother Emma, we're just glad Elwood's home safe" Howard replied with a smile before he made his way to the door, followed by Robbie after he said his goodbyes and followed more slowly by Mark.

"Mark we'll be fine" Emma smiled reassuringly though he was still reluctant to go. "Why do you care for us so much? You hardly know us" Emma asked all of a sudden. Not in a suspicious way, just in a genially curious way.

"I don't know I just…" Mark couldn't look at her, he was turning shy again. Instead he looked over to Howard and Robbie for support and they were both giving him the same look. _Now is your chance. Tell her! _

"You just what Mark?" Emma asked, wanting him to finish.

Mark looked into Emma's eyes, his heart fluttering at the sight of them and he knew that this was the only chance he would get to tell her. _"Stop bein' an ol' scaredy cat and go get after yer woman! _His father's words echoed through his mind causing his courage to build.

"I…I..." Mark willed himself to say it, he'd only beat himself up if he didn't and the worst thing she could say is that she didn't feel the same which Mark sort of believed anyway. "I love you Emma" Mark whispered, he barely heard it but Emma did.

"W…what?" Emma asked, stunned.

"Don't hate me. I can't help it Ems, I love you" Mark said louder.

"Oh please! The little runt boy loves Emma, how sweet" Hidley arrived on the scene, grinning stupidly and mocking Mark's words.

"Get outta here Hidley!" Robbie said irritably.

"I don't think so! I wouldn't miss seein' the runt make a fool of himself" Hidley exclaimed, his gang close behind jeering in agreement.

"He aint a runt and you've no business here!" Howard yelled angrily.

"That a challenge farmer boy?" Hidley advanced on Howard who stood firm.

"Leave him alone Hidley, this aint nothin' to do with him" Mark said darkly. Hidley turned and advanced on Mark instead. He had sensed Emma go inside and set Elwood down and he was glad that she was gone so she couldn't see this.

"Now I am seriously loosin' my patience wiv you runt! How many more times must we go over this?" He asked menacingly.

"As long as it takes fer you to get it through your thick skull that you don't have a chance" Mark hissed.

Hidley was about to make a move, but Emma came through her front door again, halting him from doing anything stupid in front of her. "Get away from my property Hidley" She told him firmly.

"You can't seriously like him Emma!?" Hidley scoffed. When she said nothing, Hidley's gaze on her hardened and grew angry, he made one step closer to her but by then Mark had moved in front of Emma, his arms holding each side of the doorway, blocking Hidley's entrance.

"You take one more step and yer dead" Mark said simply, sinisterly, and in that moment he saw something flicker in Hidley's eyes. Fear.

"Fine" Hidley was grinning again, chuckling to himself. "You don't stand a chance" He muttered as he walked a little way away from the house but still keeping his eyes on Mark who had now turned to face Emma.

"You alright?" He asked her, gently stroking her flushed cheek with the backs of his fingers.

Emma didn't reply, instead she looked into Mark's eyes for a moment before grabbing the lapels of his shirt and pulling his lips onto hers. Stunned for a moment, it didn't take long for Mark to relax and kiss her back, wrapping his arms around her waist while she did the same at his neck. Howard and Robbie were cheering and laughing loudly, high fiving each other but the pair of them hardly noticed. This kiss was more passionate, their lips moved together and their tongues grazed one another as well. Soft moans left their mouths before they slowly parted.

"I love you too" Emma said breathlessly. Mark grinned from ear to ear, lifting Emma up and spinning her around, he had never been happier.

Meanwhile, Hidley watched the two of them from a few yards away from the house. He stared stunned, angry and defeated. Mark had won. For the first time in this town, Hidley had been beaten, and by a runt no less. He despised Mark; with ever part of his body he loathes Mark's existence. This wasn't over.


End file.
